The Price Shinobi Pay
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: He was to put her through a pre-examination. It was a mission to see if she could handle the dark reality of ANBU. If the Hokage had only know it would jeopardize everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing but the Shadow Manipulation Jutsu. As far as I checked the Nara don't actually have a jutsu with that…unique ability.

* * *

Unstartled by the sudden appearance of a masked figure, the Fifth Hokage continued to sip her precious sake, much to the displeasure of her assistant. The figure waited as patiently as it could for the woman to finish her cup; all knew of the woman's dedication to sake, and her wrath at anyone who dare prevent her from enjoying it. Amber eyes glared into the black eyes on the porcelain mask before setting her cup down and picking up one of the many scrolls situated on her desk. She tossed the scroll to the figure and allowed them to read it.

"I trust you know why you're here?" Tsunade's voice seemed to boom in the previously quiet office. The figure made no sound, simply nodded before resuming reading the scroll. Once the information was digested, the figure set the scroll on fire, forever erasing the existence of the classified information.

"Good," Tsunade continued, "there have been more applicants for ANBU this year than I thought there would be. My seasoned operatives need to…weed out those who are not fit to take the examination. Your mission is to test your target; see if they are mentally capable of handling the—unfortunate odds."

"Using the typical standard?" The figure's voice filled the space. Tsunade stiffened slightly, as did her assistant and the Hokage-in-training that stood on opposite sides of her desk.

"No. A harsher standard for this one." The figure nodded. It was cruel but it was necessary. ANBU was not a place for those who could not handle the darkness, better for applicants to learn that now before they were irrevocably scarred during the ANBU examinations. The figure wondered how many shinobi would have withdrawn their applications, if they knew they were going to experience a pre-exam from an experienced ANBU member. The figure nodded before disappearing off into the twilight.

"Do you think she'll be able to handle it?" Shizune questioned. The three remaining people tried hard to be objective about the mission. The Hokage could not favor one shinobi over the other.

"I honestly don't know. It's different for her; she must be held to a higher standard." Tsunade hoped she could handle it, but understood if she could not.

"This is necessary for her. Sakura needs to learn how far she can be pushed, before it's too much for her to handle." Part of Kakashi hated himself for his words; Sakura was his former student. He should still be protecting her from the ugly horrors of the world. But another part of him knew that she was his colleague and he could no longer baby her. She needed to see the darkness, especially if she wanted to be a serious part of ANBU. Sakura had one of the most unfortunate predicaments in terms of her pre-exam and her examination. Not only was she a kunoichi, and therefore subjected to harsher treatment, but she was a medic and arguably the best medic in Konoha. If she made ANBU, her missions would be the toughest and consequently the most damaging.

"I know you don't like these methods Kakashi, but as the future Hokage you must make these decisions. The newest generation of Konoha's kunoichi are weak in this area. They have been sheltered. Other villages' shinobi will take no pity, show no mercy, and our kunoichi need to be properly prepared for such a disgusting reality. Kakashi remained silent. She was right, regardless of his personal feelings; he knew the young kunoichi had had none of the training the kunoichi of his generation had in the midst of war. Peace time had spoiled them, lulling them in a false sense of security. He wondered if the elder shinobi had done them a favor by keeping them children just a little longer, or if they had knowingly put them at a dangerous disadvantage.

Drinking another round of sake, the three parted ways trying desperately to ignore the treatment they begrudgingly condoned.

* * *

Fighting exhaustion, Sakura trudged toward her bedroom. All she wanted was to take a long hot bath and sleep until next month. She almost felt too tired to sleep from her tedious 12 hour shift at the hospital. After working there for so long she assumed she should be used to the chaos, if one ever got used to the chaos of injured shinobi cringing on surgery tables, hunting down shinobi for their biannual physicals, telling family members that they had done all they could, but could not save their loved ones. As Assistant Director of the hospital, Sakura's attention was always needed but she had to admit she was filled with a sense of pride and accomplishment that she was able to contribute to her village in such a crucial way.

She made a rookie mistake. Believing she was safe inside her own apartment in her own village and not feeling a foreign chakra signature, she let her guard down. The figure's hands signaled the jutsu and Sakura did not have the chakra or strength to adequately fight off the paralysis jutsu.

* * *

A few minutes later her eyes opened slowly. Emerald orbs searched around trying to remember and asses her situation. Wandering eyes locked on the dark figure lurking in her bedroom corner; fear ran up her spine. How had she not sensed someone watching her let alone entering her home? She really needed to stop using up so much of her chakra on menial hospital shifts. Sakura tried to sit up but noticed her arms were bound to the posts on her bed. Forcing the minutest amount of chakra necessary, she tried again to free herself but the bonds wouldn't budge.

"It's useless kunoichi. Those bonds are special: a mixture of my signature jutsu, hair, and chakra." The figure's dark voice sent chills running the length of her spine. The deep baritone ensnared her, eliciting something other than fear. His voice whispered a dark promise but Sakura was not going to dig any deeper.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" She scowled, hoping she sounded more menacing than she felt.

"You." The man moved closer, removing his black cape as he went. Sakura recognized the figure as ANBU from the porcelain mask and the standard issue black jounin pants and top. Confusion swept through her. Why was a member of ANBU tying her up in her room?

"I don't know what you think you're doing but I will-"

"It's not what I think, kunoichi. It's what I am going to do." He walked closer until his legs touched the edge of her bed. He reached his hand out to touch her face; Sakura snapped her teeth at him. "Konoha's kunoichi are weak. It's my job to strengthen you."

"By what tying me up and having you're way with me?"

"Yes." Sakura clenched her jaw. She didn't have the strength to fight him off but she wouldn't willingly give him what he wanted. She would die before that happened.

"You must know who I am. Lay one hand on me, and I will make sure you're punishment is unbearable. The Hokage won't take to well to you violating her shinobi, much less her apprentice." The shinobi said nothing, simply removed his top without touching his mask.

"You'll enjoy this, kunoichi." He pressed her down into the futon, crawling beside her.

"You're out of your mind! I will die before I succumb to your sick sense of pleasure."

"Go ahead, Sakura. I like it when they struggle." She fought the urge to throw up. What kind of sickos did they allow in ANBU that enjoyed forcing themselves on women? Sakura was torn out of her inner musing at the tearing sound. The shinobi sliced her top open and removed it before using the kunai to cut the bandages that kept her breast bound. The cooling temperature mixed with the adrenaline coursing through her body caused her nipples to harden before the eyes of the shinobi. Next came her spandex shorts, but he left her thong intact.

"Get off of me!" She tried to buck him off but he pushed her down further. His long fingers trailed up the slit of her womanhood, finding a contradiction to her words.

"You're wet Sa-ku-ra. Now how can that be, if you don't like this." His dark chuckle sent another wave of excitement through her. What the hell was wrong with her body? Sakura hid her excitment behind a glare, hoping the deprived shinobi wouldn't call her on it.

"Just go ahead and rape me already you disgusting excuse for a human being." His fingers pressed a little harder into the lacy fabric of her panties.

"It's not rape if you want it," He leaned closer to her ear, pressing his body against her naked upper half. "And I'll make sure you want it. It'll add to your humiliation to realize that you enjoy what I'm doing to you." The ANBU removed his mask and kissed her before she got a good opportunity to look at his face. Her chapped lips met his firm ones in shock. Passion overwhelmed her as his hands began to dance over her exposed skin. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse, the man slipped his tongue in her mouth and coaxed her tongue to dance with his. He tasted like hot cinnamon and his musky sandalwood scent invaded her senses. He reminded her of the woods and fire. He pulled back and replaced his mask.

Sakura inwardly cursed herself; here she was making out with a demented stranger intent on using her body, whether she consented or not. The shinobi's hands skimmed over her skin, leaving goose bumps as they went. She bit back a moan when they glanced over her nipple. She would have herself committed to a mental hospital when this was over; she was obviously psychotic for enjoying how he touched her.

Again the shinobi removed his mask but this time he allowed her to see his face in the darkness. She didn't recognize him, not that she regularly hung out with ANBU, but working at the only hospital in Konoha meant she had seen almost everyone in the village; being one of three medics who could handle ANBU files meant she should have seen him at least once. He was average. Brown hair and brown eyes, not ugly but not drop dead attractive either. She bet many women would actually consent to have him; and here she was the lucky one who he decided to bestow his "gifts" upon. His lips descended on her throat, sucking at the artery and pulse point. His hands wandered over her, gripping tight muscle and soft skin. He cupped one breast and began to weigh it in his hand before rhythmically squeezing the soft mound. After leaving what she knew was going to be a mark of his conquest, he made his way down to her other breast and took the rosy nipple into his mouth. It took all of her composure not to moan and press herself into him.

This was absolutely ridiculous!

"Don't be afraid to moan, Sakura. Let me know that you like it." His lips formed a smirk over her breast. Oh what she wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his face. She tried to wrap her legs around his torso in order to send chakra to her thighs to crush his organs but he lifted off the bed and grabbed a leg. Sakura lashed her foot at him and landed a kick solidly on his jaw.

"I can make this so much worse for you, Sakura."

"Do your worst!" She spat. He was acting like she should be thanking him, not a chance in hell.

"Fine then, we'll see how much you enjoy this." He formed a hand sign she had remember seeing before, but she couldn't place it. "Shadow manipulation jutsu!" Two shadowed figures appeared from what seemed out of nowhere, looming over her prone figure. Sakura's eyes brightened. A shadow jutsu meant he was a Nara; she had a lead for when she reported him to the Hokage.

The shadows crept toward her, fear returning to her body like an old friend. The formed what looked to be two men but what scarred her most was that they were aroused. Sakura began hyperventilating but her mind screamed at her to calm down. Freaking out wouldn't help her. She needed to remember as many details as she could while figuring out a way to break free of the bonds on her arms. The shinobi smirked and removed his pants, tossing them wherever he'd thrown his shirt. Sakura's eyes trailed over his toned body. His muscles rippled, belaying hours of training and abuse. A long scar ran down the left side of his abdominal muscles. Sakura committed that scar to memory; the more she could remember the easy it would be to identify him.

He stalked toward her like a jungle cat and Sakura couldn't help but feel like prey. He ran his hands up her inner thigh, sending a delicious thrill straight to her core. His lips followed the path of his hands until he placed a kiss at the dewy center of her thong. Sakura immediately wished she had worn boy shorts that would have offered her more protection. The Nara looked up and nodded to his shadows. One grabbed its aroused length and held it to her lips, the other tapped its against her breasts. There was no way in hell she was going to deep throat a shadow! How in the world could the shadows even be aroused?! Sakura raked her memory for any information about the Nara clan shadows but all she remembered was their ability to paralyze and strangle; neither of those realizations helped her. The shadow with its length on her breasts pinched her side causing her to scream slightly. The other shadow wasted no time shoving his length into her mouth. She was about to take a huge bite when the shinobi's voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My shadows take pride in their…manhood. Any damage and they're likely to strangle you." That stupid smirk rested on his face. Sakura's rage increased as the shadow began pumping back and forth, coating its length with her saliva. The other shadow bent down to lick her nipple. How could these shadows feel so real? They were more like shadow clones than actual shadows come to life. Having Sakura distracted, the shinobi went back to his previous activity. Easily he broke the thin strip of lace hiding her pussy from him. Her smell was intoxicating and despite his disgust with his mission, the Nara felt his cock harden. Did that make him deprived for enjoying the smell of a female he was forcing? He was going to need therapy after this mission. The shinobi took one slow tentative lick.

Sakura moaned at the feeling. Her toes clenched and her nipples twitched. She felt the tell-tale prickling of tears behind her eyes. She had only been with one man and her drunken state wiped most of her memory of the night. Her first real encounter with pleasure that she would remember, and it was with a creep who refused to realize no meant no. The shinobi watched her as his shadow continued to use her mouth. He wanted badly to stop this before it could go any farther. But he had a mission to complete, and in the end it would be better for her if she knew one of the possibilities in ANBU, wouldn't it? That was what many of the ANBU men who had been selected for the pretest missions told each other, but lying to oneself didn't make it true.

The shinobi mentally shook his head, right or wrong he had to complete his mission; the least he could do was make sure she enjoyed some of it. His mind made up, the Nara took another long lick at her lips. He liked how she tasted, almost like he had tasted her before but he wasn't sure. Ignoring that inkling, the shinobi began to devour her. His tongue curled and lapped at her hidden crevices, her muscles clenched trying to hold his slippery muscle. Sakura moaned at the sensation that drove her crazy. This Nara was a master at pleasing a woman with his mouth. The shadow pulled itself out of her mouth than began teasing the breast ignored by the other shadow. She pulled at the binds, throwing her head back. Each lick and suck from the man and shadows brought her closer and closer to ecstasy. Shocks of pleasure ran down her legs to her core and ended at the tips of her toes. She fought the moans, not wanting to admit to herself that this twisted bastard could make her body thrum at his ministrations. Sakura hated herself for enjoying it as he said; she hated herself even more for wanting more of his debased attention.

The binds around her hands suddenly disappeared but before she could throw a punch the shadows restrained her. Night was making these shadows stronger; Nara's could create shadows within shadows and the more darkness and shadows there were, the strong their shadows become. That coupled with the close distance between the caster and the shadows, Sakura had no clue how long the jutsu would last. The shadow flipped her on her stomach and one became a bind, securing her hands behind her back. The remaining shadow pulled her lips back to his length and forced her to please it. The shinobi, barely stopping to take a breath, continued to eat her. A delicious coil of nerves bundled in her stomach and her muscles clenched ever tighter. The bundle released when he stuck a finger deep into her, sending her muscles into a spasm. Blinking lights flickered behind her head and tears spilled over. Her traitorous body had released because of this shinobi's ministrations. She had given this stranger something she had only shared with herself in the solitude and comfort of her own bed; willingly or unwillingly, she no longer knew.

Hearing her tears, the shinobi no longer knew if he should continue his mission. He'd broken her; he completed his mission. He should go report to the Hokage then tell Ino to come comfort her best friend. But he couldn't leave her, not like that. He nodded to his shadow and they both dispersed. Sensing her moment Sakura lunged off the side of her bed, grabbing the kunai hidden on the inside of her lamp shade. Exhaustion was no longer a factor. Her adrenaline levels spiked as she pushed a slight amount of chakra to her feet and launched onto her attacker. The Nara barely had time to stop her before she plunged her kunai into his heart.

"Sakura stop!" The man had the nerve to tell her to stop! She would make sure she left a noticeable mark, one too deep for anyone but Tsunade, Shizune, or herself to heal without a scar; that would give her another mark to identify her attacker.

"I will make you pay!" She forced the kunai lower, beginning to draw blood from the broken skin. The shinobi pushed against her, preventing her from sinking the kunai any farther.

"Sakura, stop!" He asked again. His voice changed, almost pleading with her. Sakura bit down the response that told her to listen. She would end him, here and now.

"Why should I?!" The naked kunoichi bellowed. Surely her neighbors should have heard something?! What kind of neighborhood did she live in where no one was home in the middle of the night to hear a woman being attacked?

"Sakura, it's me!" The shinobi dispelled the henge without a hand sign. The high level henge was shocking, but she inwardly reasoned that this was an ANBU operative and that if a jounin like her, even one sensitive to genjutsu, could sense the henge then it wasn't doing its job properly. The henge dispersed, leaving Sakura to decipher the person underneath her. All fight left her. She sat back on his lap, shocked.

"Shikamaru?" She was so confused. How could he-? Why would he-? Nothing made sense to her. Tears threatened her vision, but she would not cry. She pushed harder on the kunai.

"Sakura please hear me out." He pleaded with her, begging her to give him the chance to explain.

"Why should I?" Her voice was menacing. For the first time in his life, Shikamaru actually feared her; not annoyed with her loudness or scared of her tendency to hit others, truly feared that she would kill him, if not maim him.

"This was a mission." He saw the shock return to her face. He could see the wheels turning, see the disbelief sink in that her sensei would order such a thing.

"I don't believe you. Don't try to hide your sick nature behind the guise of a mission."

"I'm not lying to you, Sakura. This was a pre-examination, to see if you are fit to take the ANBU exams." Shikamaru tried to calm his heart beat but the sharpened kunai aimed at him made it near impossible for him to relax. "Many other female applicants have been subjected to this."

"—to see if they have what it takes to even take the exam. It's a way of weeding out those too weak to be ANBU without wasting time during the actual exam." Her brain connected the validity of her own explanation. It made sense; why scar shinobi for life during the exam only to find out that they weren't good enough. Eliminating weaker candidates saved time, energy, and resources that the village could not afford to waste, not to mention the therapy needed that would cost the village even more.

"Yes." He replied quietly, not surprised she came to the purpose of his mission so quickly. When not focused on men troubles, Sakura was one of the brightest minds. She even beat him at go and shogi a few times. Sakura sat back on his lap, finally pulling the kunai to a safe distance. Still wary of the kunai still in her hand, Shikamaru shifted until his back was against the wall, his hand timidly resting on her hip; other hand ready for her to try to gut him again. Once she set the kunai down on her bedside table he raised his hand to her cheek, searching her eyes, for what he didn't know, but some sign. She flinched slightly, her heartbeat speeding up and her pupils dilating. Shikamaru never wanted to see her afraid of him; that was the last thing he wanted from her.

"Did you choose this mission?"

"No!" He replied quickly. "You have to know I would never willingly do something so degrading to you, or any woman." His eyes pleaded with her to believe him. The silence between them began to strangle him like one of his shadows; he needed her to say something, to give him a sign that she believed he would never want to hurt her. But he knew after what she had been through, after what he put her through, she would have every right to want him dead. After what felt like forever, the tension left her body and silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Sighing, he pulled her closer to him. He had given her fear and uncertainty; perhaps he could give her comfort.

Shikamaru pulled her ever closer, until her body fit perfectly into his. All that separated them were his black boxer shorts. Wrapping one hand through her long rosette hair, he tipped her chin with his other hand slowly and deeply kissed her. Her rose and vanilla scent filled him once again; ever since that night Sasuke had returned, when they had gotten drunk, him bitterly remembering how much they had sacrificed for Sasuke, she reminding herself that she was not the doormat she used to be for Sasuke, he never forgot her scent, or the feel of her against his body. She had given him her virginity that night; he regretted that they could barely remember it. She haunted him ever since, and he had seen the way she could never keep her eyes off him.

Sakura moaned slightly but did not stop him nor did she deepen the kiss. She was at a crossroads; Shikamaru had shattered the sanctity of her home, but he admitted it was a mission. He ripped to shreds her dignity and peace of mind but he had been ordered to do so. She wanted to be ANBU but did she want to be ANBU that badly? That had been more of an emotional and mental assessment, and she wasn't done with it yet. What would the physical assessment be like? Shikamaru's hand abandoned its foothold in her hair and began to trace down her back until it rested in the middle of her back. The hand at her waist went around to the small of her back. He pulled her nearer still, his kiss offering comfort, begging for forgiveness. For better or for worse, Sakura let him in.

Feeling her relax, Shikamaru kissed her with all the passion he could muster from his soul. She had to know how deeply he regretted what being a ninja meant between them. She had to know he truly wanted her pardon. His hands drifted between them to stroke her sweet bundle of nerves. He wanted to taste her again, but knew it was too soon to try it. He stroked her softly listening and looking for any sign that this wasn't what she wanted. He added more pressure, relishing in the moan she released as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wanted her badly, but this was not about his desires. Her body began the delicious clenching of earlier; she was close to orgasm. He sped up his rhythmic circles and latch onto her sensitive nipples, pulling them deep into his mouth. Her moans were music to his ears. Her body tensed up then quickly her muscles relaxed. Through his boxers he could feel her clench and release and fought a moan as her juice began to seep onto him. Giving her a few minutes to recover, he lifted her up enough so that he could slip the satin fabric down his legs, baring himself to her. There was nothing hidden between them. He positioned her above him and held her there for what seemed like hours. This was her chance to choose, to give him consent or to turn him away. He looked into her eyes; chocolate met emerald searching for hesitancy. She nodded and he slowly lowered her onto him. She moaned at the feeling of his thick length stretching her. He groaned at the tightness of her recent release.

Shikamaru paused slightly. Images of their first time together trickled through his hazy memory. Them on the blue sheets of his bed. Her hands gliding through his hair. Her laugh as he rolled her on top of him. Her beautiful pink hair fanned out over his pillows. All memories he didn't know he had with her. One look in her eyes confirmed that a few memories had returned to her as well. His body screamed at him to get back inside her while he slowly pulled her up. He guided her back down and raised his hips to meet her. She threw her head back and her blunt nails clenched at his shoulders. He moved her slowly at first, allowing her to set their pace all the while his body told him to claim her. Sakura rocked her hips back and forth, getting accustomed to him while edging them slowly towards the misty cliff. She tightened around him earning a choked groan from her lover. She could see the strain on his face. Sweat began to coat their bodies and ran down the smooth curves of her body and the chiseled divots of his. A hand cupped one breast, massaging it, while his lips clasped around her nipple. He squeezed and sucked in time with their rocking hips, bringing her heightened sensation. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed more. She needed all he could give.

Shikamaru nestled one hand on her back and turned them over, being careful to move her hair out of the way. He allowed barely enough room for a senbon between them. He kissed her and pulled her strong leg around his hip. His hand gripped her thigh, finding purchase in the hardened muscle. He pulled back and slammed into her, swallowing her scream. Lights seemed to dance behind his head as he gave them a steady pace. Each thrust felt as if it stroked her core. Shikamaru's name became the only word she could coherently pronounce. He loved the way she gasped out his name, loved the way her husky moans sounded. He whispered into her ear, telling her he was so sorry, he never meant to hurt her, never again would he hurt her. The sincerity in his voice nearly killed her.

He leaned up to look at her, to commit her face to memory when she moaned his name. He would never again forget the feel of her body against him; how could he when being inside of her felt like he was home? He felt her body tightening again, her moans became louder, her nails dug into the chorded muscles in his back. She loved the way he grunted above her, loved the way his eyes saw nothing but her. She loved how his muscles rolled with each thrust. She loved the sweet weight with which he pressed her down into the red sheets. He began to pump faster. Everything inside him told him to give her his seed, to hold nothing from her. Her body told him she would accept it. He pounded into her, racing towards the edge. He couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her as he released himself inside of her. Feeling his hot life-breathing essence inside of her caused her body to reach the pinnacle of pleasure. Her body milked him, causing him to release another wave inside her. Her arms wrapped him tight.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that: inside her. He knew he needed to report to the Hokage, but Sakura mattered more than duty at the moment. She shifted and he almost groaned as he muscles clenched him deeper in to her. Kissing her neck he pulled back slightly to look at her. He could almost clearly see his reflection in her crystal clear beryl orbs. A voice in the back of his head told him he wouldn't mind waking up like this more often. Early rays of sunlight began to lighten her room. The pinkish red of dawn washed over them. He looked back down and could see her lips tremble. He leaned down to kiss her before forcing himself to pull out of her sacred body.

Shikamaru picked up boxers and slipped them on then his shirt then pants. He grabbed his mask and his cloak. When he could no longer stall he looked back at her. She sat up, watching him with her sheets pulled across her chest. He strode back to the bed and kissed her. He grabbed her ruin clothes so she wouldn't have to deal with the memories of the beginning of their night together. He kissed her lips then her temple. He whispered for her to go see Ino before disappearing in a light flurry of leaves.

For a while Sakura sat still soaking in his scent and waited for the tears that did not come.

* * *

Shikamaru debated on whether to shower first or submit his assessment. He decided to submit his assessment first and begin to forget about the way he had had to betray Sakura's trust. He appeared in the Hokage's office just as another ANBU member submitted his assessment. By the cat mask and the hair he knew it was Sasuke Uchiha. A flare of relief shot through him as he realized Sasuke could have easily been given Sakura's name; that would have been a death sentence for Sakura. She may not be the same girl she was when Sasuke left, but Sasuke taking advantage of Sakura would have surely sent the kunoichi in a tailspin. He wondered who Sasuke had been assigned to and prayed it wasn't Ino either; Konoha was not ready for such a massive clash between the kunoichi if one could factually claimed to have slept with the Uchiha, the marker of their rivalry.

Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts in time to hear the final verdict of his assessment; the ninja, Shikamaru had no way of knowing it they were male or female, had failed Sasuke's pre-exam, no doubt he had used the Tsukuyomi. The Fifth nodded and dismissed the Uchiha for the rest of the day. Shikamaru was next.

"Well how did she do?" The tension threatened to suffocate him. He could see the conflicting emotion in all of their eyes.

"She was not perfect. Her chakra level when she entered her room was too low for her to use any jutsu and she did not sense me before I knocked her out. However she did not stop fighting and managed to threaten my life with a kunai when she saw the opportunity. She assessed the situation and was able to determine my motives with a few clues. I also noticed she was memorizing every trait about me, probably trying to remember any feature that could be used to find me after the attack such as a scar or jutsu. In all, with more training and a strict warning about her chakra levels, she would be a good addition to ANBU." Shikamaru finished his assessment and waited to be dismissed. The blonde nodded and he turned to leave.

"Shikamaru." He stopped. "I know that was difficult for you."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, you don't have a clue." Tsunade knew her apprentice and the Nara heir had gotten close. Spending hours together scowling medical scrolls to put together a complete history of medical remedies, poisons, and ninjutsu did that. She had seen the way they watched each other when they believed no one was watching; she had also seen a barrier go up between the two once the Uchiha came back. Whether Sakura or Shikamaru placed the barrier, she didn't know. There was more to the story, and she wanted to be nosy.

"Enlighten me then Shikamaru. Help me to understand." Shikamaru sighed. Did it really matter now? Tsunade could see the indecision in his eyes; he was debating whether to tell her something that could only mean what he had to tell her was serious. After a few minutes Shikamaru's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Before I received this mission…I was going to ask for your permission to court Haruno Sakura, as the potential matriarch of the Nara clan." Tsunade's eyes widened with shock and her mouth hung open; her stomach took a sickening drop and she felt as if she was going to be sick. Had she known he was considering marriage…shame weighed on her heart. Shizune gasped and turned her head, wishing that she could fight the sinking feeling in her gut. Kakashi stiffened. He respected Shikamaru and knew he would have nothing to fear if Sakura became his wife. For Shikamaru to consider marriage meant he had spent hours comparing the strengths and weaknesses of marrying Sakura. Nothing he did was half-assed, even if it may look that way from the outside looking in. Shikamaru not only weighed his choice for Sakura as his wife, but as the matriarch to his clan, making sure that she would also be a good candidate to bear his heirs. Had she unknowingly just crushed the fate of the Nara clan? Even worse, had she crushed their chance at happiness?

"Shikamaru, I am deeply sorry. Had I known—"

"It can't be helped. This was something I just hadn't factored in." That statement from Shikamaru told everyone exactly what they needed to know. Shikamaru was heartbroken and angry; he hated to miscalculate and he would not choose just anyone as his wife.

"Am I dismissed Hokage-sama?" Tsunade searched for something else she could say, but all the words in her vocabulary felt empty.

"Yes Shikamaru, go home and rest." Before he stepped out of the door she added one last thing. "You have my consent to court her; she would be a good addition to the Nara clan." Shikamaru nodded and walked out the door without looking up. He didn't want anyone to see the tears streaming down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Get off of me!" She struggled against the dark figure holding her down. Her screams reverberating off the walls. His evil laugh mixed with the terror in her voice. He hit her. He tore her clothes off and held his hand over her mouth. Lining himself up with the struggling kunoichi, the figure entered her without a second thought. The smell of blood permeated the air. She screamed but no one came. Tears clouded her vision. Dark shadows rose from the floor; they followed their master's bidding, forcing her to pleasure them as well._

_This wasn't how it happened. He couldn't move, could only watch as the evil figure continued to abuse her body. The shadows that had once been his comfort began to strangle him, mocking him as he tried to reach her._

"_I hate you Shikamaru!" Her fearful emerald eyes forever scored in his memory._

* * *

Shikamaru gasped for air as he threw the covers trapping his body like the shadows. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Tears streamed down his face as his body shook. His mind screamed it was only a nightmare, his mind mixing illusion with reality but his heart refused to rest. He was half shocked he didn't go into cardiac arrest. He barely got a chance to flush the bile down before footsteps thundered across the bamboo floor.

The door to his bathroom burst open as his mother ran in followed by his father. Yoshino immediately threw herself to the floor, hugging her only child to her bosoms. She had never felt so helpless as she crushed her baby boy to her body, tears falling because of the pain she could not bear for him. She glanced at her husband hoping his brilliant mind had come up with some strategy between hearing their son's scream and rushing into his bedroom.

Shikaku shook his head. Hatake had warned him to keep an eye on his son but didn't tell him what to look for as the information was classified. The Nara head understood the secrecy demanded of his son's position, but those secrets were tearing him apart to keep. The nightmares had gotten worse. Over a week now Shikamaru's screams had disrupted the quiet night; Shikaku had no way of knowing how long the nightmares had plagued his son before he could no longer hold in the terror. Shikaku walked over to his wife and son, huddled on the ground, and pulled them into himself; he hoped his touch would be enough to comfort the boy, because he knew not the words to say.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Tsunade didn't want to ask. She didn't want to know how badly she had damaged some of her most promising shinobi, but it would be selfish of her to pretend to remain ignorant of their condition. Kakashi shifted, thinking carefully of how to word his observations.

"Sakura's dealing with it through anger and work. If she isn't on duty at the hospital, she's sparing with myself, Neji Hyuuga, Lee or Sasuke."

"Skilled taijutsu fighters? Ones who could easily over power her."

"She's trying to make sure she never puts herself in that position again; she always forbids using jutsu and chakra in our matches. Neji told me she has him block her chakra flow before they begin." Tsunade bit her lip. On one hand she was proud of how Sakura was handling herself post-attack; her resilience and determination after the initial attack confirmed her advancement to the exams. Shinobi who buckled after such a violation were not meant for ANBU; Sakura had proven she could evaluate her weaknesses and train to strengthen herself instead of succumbing to her fears. On the other hand, Tsunade felt like a creature even Hell would not admit for the unspeakable horror she had sanctioned against her student and other shinobi.

"And what about him? How is he coping?" A pregnant silence filled between them.

"He can't stomach what he's done. Shikaku informed me he has not been able to sleep properly since the mission. I've seen him walking around the village a few times; he looks like a complete ghost." Tsunade shook her head. She wondered if Shikamaru would have had such an adverse reaction to his mission if it had been another ninja he had not known personally. Kami-sama would strike her down immediately for that thought; Shikamaru cared deeply for all the shinobi of the Leaf and would have regretted the mission no matter who he was assigned to.

"Shizune."

"Yes milady?" The assistant looked up from the mission scroll she was writing: a pre-exam scroll by the sickened look on her face.

"Take Shikamaru off of the active list. He needs time to recover; perhaps the time off will help him mend his relationship with Sakura a little, at least to the point where he can look her in the eye when he walks passed her in the Hokage Tower. Also he is to have mandatory sessions with a Yamanaka to determine his mental capabilities before he returns, as many sessions as it takes to bring him back to sound mental health." Shizune nodded and put a red marker by his name on the scroll that told the availability of ANBU operatives. Shizune quickly wrote the mission scroll for the evaluator of Shikamaru's mental state then placed it on the Hokage's desk. Sighing she tried to concentrate on the scroll she had been writing before but had to stop before a wave of nausea hit her. How many more scrolls would she have to write? How many more sentences still needed to be carried out?

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha back flipped before her punch could make contact with his slightly bruised jaw. They'd been at it for hours, ever since she had gotten off her shift. When Sakura had first asked him to spar with her he was reluctant but the fire in her eyes and the slight trembling off her hand told him something wasn't right. He had agreed, hoping to find out what had her so determined that she would ask him and not someone else whom she was closer to. Over the last few weeks he had witnessed a ferocity and anger that he had never seen in her before. He'd admit part of it was a turn on, but the other part had him curious.

Sakura ducked under the swing of his sword and swung her leg under her opponent, leaving him slightly off balanced. He regained his footing quickly and used his speed to appear behind her. Sakura dove to the side before he could use his favorite way of disabling her, shooting senbon while she rolled back to her feet. Sasuke used his sword to block the deadly needles. Sweat poured from their foreheads as they continued their deadly dance. Their muscles strained from the immense effort a long taijutsu match demanded of them. Sakura's legs wobbled but she refused to back down. Sasuke noticed the slight tremble and knew she was at her limit. He used the last of his speed to tackle her to the ground, straddling her and pressing his entire body weight onto her legs. He positioned the long blade of steel to her neck and let a triumphant smirk claim his face.

Images flashed into her mind. Another night, another smirk. A shinobi towering over her and forcing her to submit to his will. She couldn't catch her breath; her heart beat spiked as terror flooded into her. Tears began to spill from her eyes mixing with the dust on her cheeks. Sasuke was puzzled by her reaction; her body shook underneath him. It had been a long time since he had seen her so helpless and terrified, probably not since they faced Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. Not even when he'd tried to kill her had she look at him with so much overwhelming fear. Sasuke immediately got off her and pulled her to him.

"Sakura!" She didn't respond. "Sakura snap out of it!" He shook her lightly but she didn't respond, just kept looking at him with those frighteningly soulless eyes. Finally he saw no choice but to knock her out before she began to hyperventilate. He watched her muscles loosen and the aura of fear dissipated. He picked her up, grabbing his sword, and began to walk back to the newly renovated Uchiha Compound.

A few hours passed as Sasuke watched her sleep, reassuring himself that she was ok by checking her vitals. His sharingan scanned her viciously searching for any trace of a genjutsu cast over her. Her chest gently rose and fell signifying the deep grasp sleep had on her. He couldn't help but wonder what had put her in such a state and decided he never wanted to see that distress in her eyes again. Walking to the door, Sasuke looked back at her again before summoning a small white snake to watch over her while he was gone.

Sasuke appeared in the Hokage's office in a flurry of leaves, his hands crossed over his chest, his trademark scowl ever present. The Hokage sighed and shook her head; did anyone use the doors or even the windows anymore?

Silence rang between the two; neither one wanting to speak first. Tsunade sighed again, her shoulders slumping, and looked into the Uchiha's piercing eyes.

"What Uchiha? Contrary to popular belief, I actually do have work to do." Sasuke's frown depended.

"Sakura had an unusual reaction during our spar." He watched the Fifth's shoulders tense immediately. Her head snapped up and her amber eyes narrowed followed by a slight clench of her jaw. So she did know something.

"What kind of reaction?" She barked out.

"Her body stiffened with terror and she began to hyperventilate. Her eyes glazed over and she became unresponsive, almost as if she were having a nightmare or a panic attack." During his explanation the Uchiha watched her for any slight tells that she may have some clue about Sakura's shut down. Tsunade inwardly debated if she should inform him about the watchful eye they had been keeping on Sakura, looking for any signs of a psychological break down. So far she had shown an increased drive in the hospital; however correlation did not immediately equal causation. Her pre-exam could not be determined as a cause of her increased effort. This reaction to Sasuke, whom she had sparred with multiple times during the two years he'd been back without such a violent reaction, could be the reaction they had been dreadfully looking for. Her mind made up, Tsunade would have to have a Yamanaka evaluate her.

"Over the past few weeks we have been watching Sakura for signs of a psychotic break down," Tsunade paused to refill her sake cup, preparing from the outburst she knew was coming. "This is the first sign that we may safely be able to contribute to her examination."

"Examination?" Sauske stiffened. What was Sakura being examined for?

"Yes. Sakura applied for ANBU." Sasuke's sharingan activated itself self-consciously. The room filled with waves of rage stemming from the Last Uchiha.

"How could you subject her to that?" Sasuke could barely hold back his anger. He resisted the urge to reach for Kusanagi.

"You of all people know that I cannot play favorites with shinobi!" She was sick of the look of judgment she received from Hatake and Shizune, and the Uchiha brat only added insult to the wound. How could they think she would take pleasure in putting anyone, let alone her own student in that position?

"My first responsibility is to this village, and I will be damned if I value any shinobi over another! I'm disappointed in you; as an ANBU member and a pre-examination administer, I thought you would understand that." Sasuke bit his tongue against the insult to his pride as a ninja. He knew she was right, but Sakura wasn't like the other applicants; she didn't belong in ANBU. ANBU would kill her if not physically, then emotionally for sure. But wasn't that the point of the pre-examination? To distinguish those who belonged in the darkness behind the scenes, killing from the shadows from those who thrived better in the sunlight. Sakura belonged in the sunlight, away from ninja like himself who thrived on darkness and fear. He clenched his hands tighter until he could feel blood under his nails. As an administer he knew the horror the pre-exam was for shinobi; he'd been responsible for creating many nightmares and panic attacks. He had felt bad for the feelings he had culminated in other but he had compartmentalized it as his duty. However to think of a fellow administer dominating her like he himself had dominated others; taking from her what was only hers to give, what deep down had he felt had been reserved for him at one time, filled him with fury but also grief.

"If it makes you feel any better Uchiha, I do feel sickened by what I sentenced her and the others to, and the shinobi assigned to her mission feels sick as well." Sasuke looked into the blonde's eyes and noticed what he had not seen before. Dark purple bags hung under her eyes. Her skin looked a pale gray and her hands trembled as she reached for her sake cup.

"These missions are why you are ANBU and Naruto is not. They are also why I have chosen Kakashi as my successor instead of Naruto. Naruto, though he cares about the village, has not matured enough to handle such decisions as these. He has not developed enough to see that, in this world of deceit and lies, evil is relative. Kakashi knows that; Itachi knew that; I believe you are learning that. Who knows if Naruto will ever learn that." Tsunade finished her musing and dismissed the lone survivor.

Sasuke walked out of the office slowly digesting everything she had said. She was right; evil was relative. He had learned that the hard way after finding out the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. He wondered what Sakura would think of him, if she knew that he had done the same thing to other shinobi that had been done to her.

Arriving back at his home, Sasuke noticed the lights on in his kitchen. He dispelled his snake and walked to see Sakura fishing around for something in his cabinets. Sasuke let his footsetps fall harder than usual to alert her that he was here.

"Sasuke-kun, how many times have I told you to keep chai tea in your pantry? Jeez you'd think it would be easy for you to keep in stock my favorite tea seeing as I keep tomatoes in case you magically appear. Return the favor!" Sasuke bit back a smirk as a pink haired flurry moved back and forth through the kitchen wearing one of his shirts, the Uchiha symbol proudly displayed on her back. It looked good on her; at one point he had planned to make encounters like these permanent, however he knew Sakura was not interested in being a part of "the baby making harem" as she had called it. They had had an in depth conversation of his intentions when one of their sparring sessions had gotten a little more hot and heavy than either one of them expected. Sakura was not the type of woman to share and Sasuke knew one wife would not be enough to restore his clan; it didn't matter if Sakura was the favorite, she wanted to be the only. Sasuke had accepted her reasoning and they kept their relationship strictly as friends. He would be fooling himself not to admit that he had used her for inspiration when he was alone at night.

"Or you could not visit." She easily picked up on the humor in his voice. It was a small change, but anyone who had known him as long and intimately as she did could tell the change from his usual voice.

"Ha, you would be crying for me back the moment I left you alone with Naruto and Sai for any longer than an hour." She finally found one dusty pack and began to boil water. She pulled out a package of green tea for him and two cups. Sasuke watch as she tried to pretend like nothing was wrong; she failed miserably.

"Sakura…" He didn't have to say anything more. They could communicate through a look; him saying her name meant he was worried.

"Sasuke, I don't want to talk about it. I know you know. Please just leave it alone." His scowl deepened as he noticed how her shoulders hunched. Her shoulders began to shake and he went to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hair in a comforting gesture. It was uncharacteristic of him but she appreciated the sentiments.

"Did you know who it was?"

"Yes." Her answer made it that much worse. It was different to be forced by someone you didn't know, someone you would never have to see again but in your nightmares. It was a whole other story to be violated by someone you believed was a comrade, someone you'd have to see walking around the village or have to hang around in a group and pretend that they had not stripped away every sense of protection and dignity.

Sakura allowed herself to remain in his arms for a little longer, taking pleasure in the scent of spices that surrounded him. He smelled like fire, so different from the clean smell of the woods she had mixed emotions about. She pulled away when the sound of boiling water reached her ears. She prepared their tea and they sat together in comforted silence. After a while Sakura broke it.

"How's Miyui?" Sakura wanted to know about the woman as badly as Sasuke seemed to want to keep her a mystery.

"She is fine."

"Will we ever meet her?"

"Hn." That meant no in Uchiha-ese.

"Come on! I just want to know what kind of woman could capture the interest of the great ice block that is Sasuke Uchiha."

"You just want to know so you can dispose of her and be like her yourself in hopes of gaining my attention." Sakura couldn't hold in her laughter. When he wanted to be, Sasuke could be great company. He smirked, glad that the cloud of darkness dissipated for now.

"As if, I'm long over you Uchiha. But I am curious about what you're like in secret." She placed a finger to her chin as if she was contemplating the different attitude he would display.

"You could have easily known what I was like in bed." He took a sip of tea like he hadn't just spoken of their previous agreement. Sakura grinned, ready to play his game.

"I could know now." Her voice dropped to a husky timbre neither one of them knew her voice could. Sasuke felt a twitch lower down and evaluated the look in her pretty green eyes.

"Don't tempt me Sakura," He paused for a long moment. "Besides, Miyui wouldn't like that."

"Ha! So she's the jealous type and you care that she'd get jealous!" Sasuke winced at her loud voice.

"Can you keep it down? I like my eardrums working, Naruto." Sakura stuck her tongue out, pretending to be offended that he would compare her to Naruto. She was nowhere near as loud as him. Sakura chuckled as she slid off the counter chair, taking their finished tea cups with her.

"I am glad you found someone, Sasuke. I don't want you to be alone after everything that's happened." Sasuke nodded to her. He didn't want to be alone anymore either. Silence enraptured them again; Sasuke broke the silence this time.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Is their someone you are involved with, or wish to be involved with?"

"No." She answered too quickly. Sasuke racked his memory for anything he had heard about Sakura's love life, landing on a piece of information Konoha's second loudest blonde had told him.

"What about Nara? You were fond of him right." A flash of shadows touching her and Shikamaru's head between her thighs went through her head. Sasuke noticed her shoulders immediately stiffened and noticed the slight tightening of her thighs. Interesting, in that split second her chakra aura went from terrified to aroused to forcibly relaxed again. Sasuke knew immediately who was responsible for Sakura's mission. He would have a talk with Nara immediately.

"Shikamaru and I…it's complicated."

"Hn." _You liked him didn't you?_

"He and I got along well, but when you came back we both approached crossroads. He was busy with strategizing against the Akatsuki and I was busy helping you and the hospital."

"Did you ever sleep with him?" Her shoulders tensed again. Within the blink of an eye Sasuke activated his sharingan; he would be able to tell if she was lying. Sakura turned to look into his beautiful crimson eyes; eyes that had the power to look through her soul. If she lied, he'd know it, so she decided not to lie.

"We slept together the night you came back. However we were both drunk so I don't remember very much." Sasuke nodded, shocked that she had gotten so good at deceiving his sharingan. Ino had told him about that so it wasn't exactly a lie; she just omitted that they had an encounter after that. Sakura shook her head before kissing his forehead and heading towards the door. She had an early shift in a few hours and needed to go home for a little more rest. He walked her to the door.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"I expect to meet Miyui at some point. Or at least know more about her then just her first name, you got it?" He smirked at her persistence.

"For someone who didn't want to be in my bed, you sure don't want anyone else in it without your knowledge."

"Yeah yeah! Keep dreaming about me Uchiha!" Sakura smiled, waving as she walked out of the Uchiha district and towards her home.

* * *

_Her hands were positioned on the headboard; one of his hands entwined between hers. His other hand held a bruising grip on her waist guiding her into the position he needed. Her knees trembled from every thrust, the sound of pants and damp skin hitting skin a symphony filling the room. His hair, released from its usual confines, tickled her shoulders with each surge and retreat._

"_Shikamaru!" She cried out as he pounded into her. Her moans edged him on. He wanted more, all she could give. He released her other hand and grabbed her breasts, fondling them roughly. His thrusts were relentless but she loved them. She moved her hips back to meet him, pressing down as he hit that perfect little spot. _

"_Like that Sakura?" His deep voice questioned. His hard thick muscles rippled from the effort. She was so close; he could feel it with each delicious clench of her pussy around him. Her body was humming beneath him. He released her breasts and trailed his hands down her sweaty flat stomach before finding her pearl. He tapped it with his fingers in an unsynchronized manner from his thrusts. She wiggled away to escape the escalating pleasure but he held her firm. She lasted one more thrust before her muscles sporadically clenched and unclenched themselves. He kept going, kept driving though her perfect snatch coaxing him, begging him to give up what it desired. One, two, three more pushes and he was done. His muscles spasmed from the intensity and he bit down on her shoulder to hold in a cry, less he wake the Nara district._

* * *

Sakura jolted in her bed, breath coming heavy. Her hand shot to where he'd bitten her, remembering the pleasure his marking had given her. Sweat coated her, dripping from her neck to the valley of her breasts. She could feel the slick moisture between her thighs from the dream, or should it be called a memory? That was the clearest she could remember the night she had given her virginity. She wondered if Shikamaru remembered the ferocity with which he had taken her. Sakura trailed her fingers down her body. Would it be wrong to relieve the pressure built up there? He had forced her to accept his pleasure, but did that mean she couldn't like it? She'd had this argument for weeks now. Shikamaru was a skilled lover; how could she not take pleasure in the way he'd handled her. Technically the way he'd carried out his mission had been gentler than the way they he'd taken her after the pain wore off the first time. She enjoyed both ways. Sharpening her resolve, Sakura laid back down to get some sleep. She had to talk to someone before she went insane.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke walked to the front entrance of the Nara compound and flashed his chakra to alert them to his presence. He knew they sensed him when he had reached a certain distance from the gate; flaring his chakra was simply a formality. Two Nara appeared at the entrance of the gate, arms crossed and a skeptical look on each of their faces.

"I'm looking for Shikamaru Nara. There's something I'd like to discuss with him." Sasuke stated with boredom seeping into his tone; however the Nara knew if Uchiha was here and looking for Shikamaru, he was completely alert. They looked at each other before nodding. One shinobi disappeared while the other walked him to the middle of the compound where Sasuke assumed was the main household. The Nara escort knocked before disappearing, leaving Sasuke awkwardly standing as Shikaku answered.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Official business?" Shikaku leaned against the door post and appeared to be sizing him up. Sasuke was not the most loved shinobi around the village but he was far better than the revenge guided genin from long ago. Sasuke nodded, unsure of how much the Nara head knew and not willing to give more information than he had to. Shikaku stepped outside and walked towards the back of the compound, assuming the Uchiha would follow. Once they reached the residential edge of the compound, Sasuke looked into the fields, searching for the younger Nara. Shikaku pointed to a grassy hill where a figure could be seen lounging in the sun. Sasuke nodded and jumped toward the figure. He deliberately blocked the sunlight.

Shikamaru opened his eyes before groaning and sitting up. Out of habit he pulled a cigarette from his flak jacket and placed it in his mouth. He offered one to Sasuke but he refused. Shikamaru shrugged then nodded for the Uchiha to take a seat.

"I'm assuming you're here about _her_?" No ceremony was needed; they both knew why he was here.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Shikamaru sighed and looked down at the grass. Sasuke silently studied the man beside him. He was slightly thinner than the last time they had crossed paths and dark bags surrounded his eyes. Shikamaru's shoulders were uncharacteristically tense showing that he was more alert than his usual self.

"Is she ok?" Sasuke could barely detect the strain in his voice, but it was there.

"She isn't a nervous wreck."

"That's good to hear." Relief flooded into his tone. Shikamaru had hoped he didn't damage her beyond repair, but at the same time he hoped he discouraged her from taking the ANBU exams; she would have to face those demons again in the second part of the mental and emotional test.

"She's stronger than we thought." Sasuke baited. Sasuke could admit that he was curious about the Nara's feelings. This was not his first pre-examination, so what was bothering him must have something to do with Sakura personally.

"Unfortunately. You and I know she shouldn't be in ANBU; she isn't like us." Shikamaru didn't need to complete his thought. Sakura wasn't cold or calculating or devious. She wasn't a murderer nor could she personify evil incarnate. She wasn't a temptress who could use her body to bring men to their knees. She was an outstanding medic yes, but that wouldn't be enough to save her from ANBU.

"Maybe we're underestimating her."

"Hard to be sure." Shikamaru looked to the cloudless sky. "I didn't—"

"You didn't treat her as an enemy would." Sasuke finished for him. Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke noticed a slight trembling in the other's hands as he twirled the unlit cigarette between his fingers.

"No. Would you have been able to…if she were Miyui?" Shikamaru turned to look at the Uchiha while Sasuke stared out at the grass. Would he have been able to? He honestly didn't know if he would be able to treat her like the others; to compartmentalize the action as a mission, as a process to make the village stronger. What Sasuke truly feared, was that he would be able to. Would that make him a monster? If he could brutally rape the woman he…loved? Did he love her? He knew he cared about her but he was uncertain if he knew how to love after everything with Itachi. Miyui never asked for love or affection; maybe that was why he had come to care for her, because she never asked for something he was not sure he could give or feel. Then something hit Sasuke. For all his ocular prowess, how could he be so blind?

"You love her." It was not a question but a statement of fact—a statement of fact that changed everything.

"Yes." The wind picked that opportunity to blow through them, scattering his admission to the world. Shikamaru did not fail to see the irony; the man he competed with for Sakura's affection, who had spent a majority of his life in the darkness of hatred and revenge, was the one leading him out of his time of darkness. Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Sasuke picked up a blade of grass and let it dance with the winds.

"No, I've been trying to give her some space."

"Are you sure the space is for her?" Sasuke questioned. Shikamaru bit his lip. The space was for both of them. He need time to contemplate a plan; would he still ask to court her? He couldn't force himself on her one night then in the morning ask for consideration for marriage. Especially because courting was an expedited process with any ninja, even more so with ANBU, and more still with clan heirs; they did not have time to court for six months or longer. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru would exit ANBU soon; they had to start thinking of their respective clan's future. Many were surprised Sasuke even entered ANBU. There was no doubt he was an excellent shinobi, but death did not care if you were excellent or not. Death saw no difference in mediocre or talented, genin or jounin, shinobi or civilian. Death was the most impartial judge and the only certainty in their world.

"The space is necessary." Sasuke nodded his understanding.

"Many times we focus on fear instead of equipping those with the means to combat those fears. Since you worry she's not strong enough, train her, make her into a weapon, make her strong enough. Itachi feared I could not combat the sins of the Uchiha, so he made and gave me a weapon," Sasuke pointed to his eyes. "Make her stronger than our fears and our doubts." The two shinobi sat in comfortable silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts about their mission and the coming exams. They'd lost track of time in the warm sunlight, content with the other's company. When the morning sun turned into the late afternoon sun, Sasuke stood up and began to walk away. He turned back to the Nara with parting advice.

"She understands it was a mission. She's forgiven you; forgive yourself." With that the Uchiha heir vanished. Shikamaru did not move but digested the words. Self-pity would not get him anywhere closer to his goal. Shikamaru remembered when he asked Asuma if it was worth it to pursue relationships when shinobi lives were so short anyway; Asuma told him that while staying away from unnecessary risk was wise in the shinobi world, in the world of interactions with people never taking a risk was the surest way to an unfulfilled life. Shikamaru sat up and walked back to the main house.

His parents gave him worried looks but he shook his head. If he wasn't ok at this moment, he would be.

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura!" The pinkette shook her head to clear her lingering thoughts. She was being really rude but her thoughts had been so scattered lately. Ino had to practically drag her out of her office for lunch at a BBQ restaurant, which was rare since Ino always preferred lighter foods.

"I'm sorry, Ino, I've been out of it today."

"I'll say. You could have burned this whole place down if you let your meat stay on the grill any longer." Ino pointed her chopsticks at the well burned meat and picked up her own piece of lightly grilled beef. Sakura took the charred piece off and set another piece over the hot coals; hopefully she would keep better watch this time instead of losing herself to her thoughts.

"What did you want to talk about, Ino?"

"A girl can't just kidnap her best friend who works entirely too much and treat her to lunch?" If it was Ino, no. Whenever Ino literally kidnaps her from her shift at the hospital for lunch it always meant she had something she needed to say.

"Ino,"

"Okay, okay!" Ino placed a few sticks of carrots on the grill before looking up. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. You've been overworking yourself lately."

"I'm fine, Ino." Sakura looked down while she fiddled with her meat. She felt bad that she had caused her friend to worry. Ino shot her friend a skeptical look. She knew something had to be going on.

"Sakura, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Ino was the biggest blabber mouth next to Naruto, but when she told someone she wouldn't tell anyone, Ino took their secrets to the grave. Sakura bit her lip. It was taxing her to keep these secrets to herself, but she didn't want to see the look of shame on Ino's face.

"Did you apply for the ANBU exams?" Ino gave Sakura a strange look. What in the world did her applying for the ANBU exams have to do with whatever was bothering Sakura.

"No, I didn't." Ino shrugged. "I'm content being a jounin; I was even thinking about taking on my own genin squad. Why?"

Sakura sighed and bit her lip again. It was either now or never.

"I did. I applied for the ANBU exams." Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"You did?! When?"

"During the application dates, obviously." Sakura rolled her eyes. That was a pretty stupid question.

"Obviously but I mean what made you decide to take the exams?"

"I wanted to see if I was good enough for ANBU; I wanted to know if I have what it takes." Ino let her answer sink in.

"Okay, so what about that has you all crazed out?" Ino shifted slightly in her booth. Sakura chose that moment to look out the window and froze. Emerald met chocolate. Sakura and Shikamaru's eyes lingered on each other for what felt like an eternity. Her medic mind catalogued the differences in his appearance since the last time they had seen each other. His skin was slightly purple underneath the eyes and his body, while still delectably cut from training, was a little thinner. His eyes seemed to be telling her something, but she couldn't accurately read them. Sakura blinked and the connection between them was broken. Shikamaru nodded to her then continued on with whatever he was doing. Sakura turned back hoping Ino hadn't noticed. She had. Ino turned from the window to Sakura and her delicate blond eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. Ice blue eyes darted between her best friend and her teammate.

"What was that?"

"That was what had me all 'crazed out'." Sakura mumbled and took a sip of her tea. Ino's eyebrows rose even further and Sakura wondered for a moment if it was possible for them to blend into her hairline.

"What does Shikamaru have to do with applying for ANBU?"

"I guess there were a lot of applicants for ANBU this year and so there was a pre-examination to weed out unsuitable candidates before the actual exam."

"And?"

"And Shikamaru was the proctor for my exam." Sakura ran the words together before gulping down more tea.

"I'm still not seeing what has you bugged out so you are going to have to spell it out for me." Sakura sighed. She was trying to avoid spelling it out.

"The pre-examination was to see if the applicant could handle a possible situation while on a mission." Ino still looked confused. "Ino, remember that special informational kunoichi training you, Hinata, and I had after we turned 16 and were legally allowed to take seduction missions." Ino's eyes immediately sparkled with recognition.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Shikamaru rap—" Sakura practically jumped over the extremely hot grill to keep her friend from shouting out for everyone in the yakiniku to hear. The other patrons gave the girls strange looks before going back to their meals and conversations.

"Jeeze Ino! If I wanted the entire village to know I would have just told Naruto."

"Sorry but I was expecting you to tell me that your plant died or something. Not that you and Shikamaru did the dirty…again!"

"Seriously Ino?!"

"Well we can't ignore the fact that this is the second time." Sakura threw a raw bell pepper at her. "Sorry I'm being totally insensitive. Are you okay? Do you need counseling?"

"No, I don't need counseling. I'm coping with it. I know it's all part of being in ANBU, but it made me reconsider if I truly want to be an ANBU operative if that is something I have to prepare myself for whenever I go on missions."

"I know what you mean, but our sensei have been preparing us for this since we were chuunin. It's always a possibility for us." Ino gave her friend a sympathetic look. No one liked talking about this part of being a kunoichi, or a shinobi for that matter. They preferred to sweep it under the rug like it didn't exist. The jounin sensei did their best to prepare their students, but no amount of talk or training could prepare someone for a situation like that.

"I know you're right."

"Did you know it was him?" Silence filled between them. Ino was truly dreading her answer. She knew how Shikamaru felt about the rosette; she knew something was hurting him and if this was what had made him so miserable these past couple of weeks she couldn't blame him for shutting himself off.

"Yeah. He removed his mask." Sakura's voice dwindled to a quiet whisper. Ino's felt her stomach drop like a lead ball. She couldn't imagine how Sakura felt; she didn't want to imagine how she still must feel. Thankfully there hadn't been any Konoha 12 gatherings that would have forced them together before they were ready.

"Have you two talked about it yet?" Ino reached over the table and grabbed Sakura's hand, squeezing it gently for reassurance.

"No. I've been staying busy so I don't have to think about it, but at night I can't help but think about him." Sakura squeezed Ino's hand back as a silent 'thank you'. Ino was about to say something else but they noticed the time. Ino paid for their food and walked Sakura back to the hospital. The walk back was silent but was filled with their thoughts. Each girl so consumed they made no attempt at small talk. Ino pulled her friend in for a hug before they exchanged small smiles and went on with their day. Thoughts had kept Sakura busy at the hospital for hours and she had worked right through dinner. She was extremely glad she had decided to take the day off from training or she would have rudely stood up her training partner. A foot long brown snake appearing on her desk broke her concentration.

"Mamushi? What are you doing here?" The snake sniffed its surroundings before smiling up at her.

"Hello Sakura-san. Sasuke-sama sent me here to tell you that you have been summoned to the Hokage's office." Sakura sat puzzled for a moment. Why would Sasuke summon one of his snakes to tell her when Tsunade could have just as easily sent a messenger hawk?

"Thank you, anything else Mamushi?" the snake smiled and slithered up her arm and onto her shoulder. Sakura had long sense gotten used to the oddity of summoning animals, ones linked to her teammates in particular. Naruto's toads enjoyed sitting on her hair while Sasuke's snakes enjoy wrapping themselves around her or perching on her shoulder and were quite cuddly, considering they were snakes. Mamushi stretched up and kissed her on the cheek before slithering back down to her desk.

"That is from Sasuke-sama. He said in case you miss him too much. He is going to Suna for a few days and will be back shortly. Naga is at the compound if you do not wish to sleep alone."

"He didn't need to do that, but tell him 'thank you', Mamushi. Wait a minute, Suna? Is he going to visit Miyui?!" Before Sakura could get her answer, the snake disappeared. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke's infuriating attempt at keeping her from meeting Miyui. She neatly organized her work for tomorrow then disappeared only to reappear in the Hokage's office.

Once Sakura made it to her shishou's office she was shocked to see 12 other shinobi as well. Five ANBU operatives stood at various points around the room while Kakashi and Shizune stood behind the Hokage. Sakura recognized some of the most elite jounin in Konoha and summarized they must be all of the applicants who passed the pre-examination. A hidden ANBU member closed the door behind her and she fought the urge to jump. The ANBU operative stood close behind her for a moment and the woodsy smell of sandalwood invaded her senses again.

'_Shikamaru_.' She thought before the operative moved to another spot in the room. Today must have been his day off if she could smell his regular scent. ANBU operatives on regular duty used specially formulated soaps to remove the natural body odors to attribute to their secrecy. Smell was the most dangerous of the shinobi sense because smell triggers reactions in the other senses and can easily be tracked.

"Welcome." Tsunade spoke and everyone senses were on high alert. "You 12 are the only applicants who passed their pre-examinations and are permitted to advance to the actual ANBU exams. If anyone no longer wishes to be included in the exams, leave now!"

Everyone stood stalk still for a moment. This was do or die time. If Sakura wanted to back out now was the time to do so.

"If anyone is uncertain about whether or not they should remain, leave now! Uncertainty in these exams will only get you killed. However if you leave, you will not be permitted to take the exams for another year; there is only one exam a year unlike regular rank exams. Also, leaving will result in a failure recording, meaning it will be as if you failed the pre-examination; this will require you to take another pre-examination. If you fail the pre-examination a second time you will forever be disbarred from taking the ANBU exams. You have 30 seconds to decide." Sakura bit her lip. Some shinobi looked around at others, wondering if anyone would leave. One shinobi, a male from the generation before the Konoha 12, walked out of the door. A kunoichi followed shortly after. Sakura bit her lip even harder, tasting blood in her mouth. She would never forgive herself if she walked out without even trying. After the 30 seconds, only 8 shinobi remained. Tsunade nodded and an ANBU operative activated a barrier jutsu around the room.

"Now that we have weeded out the uncertain, we can get down to business. The ANBU exams will consist of three phases. The first phase is the physical phase; we will test your endurance and survival instincts as well as your abilities. The second phase will consist of mental and strategic obstacles. Lastly, the third phase is the psychological and emotional phase; your pre-examination was the first part of that phase. Any questions so far?"

"Will we be competing in teams or as individuals?" A purple haired kunoichi posed the question.

"Both. During the exam you compete as a three man cell but each candidate will be on their own. Two of your comrades will be ANBU members; one member will be a current ANBU captain. Candidates for ANBU will be acting captains leading their squads. At any moment during the exam the ANBU captain may fail you if you do not show the capability to proceed or desired morality of ANBU; their word is final. At any moment candidates may resign from the exam. You will not receive your squad assignment until three days prior to the exam. During the month training period before the exams, your squad members will be discreetly studying you. Any more questions?"

"Will the ANBU exams be held in the village? Are civilians allowed to watch?"

"Obviously the ANBU examinations will be held within the village." Tsunade rolled her eyes. Why would she have the exams for her elite operatives where possible enemies could witness them? "As to the civilians, due to the nature of the exams only jounin are allowed to spectate. Anything else?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Good! The ANBU examinations will be held a month from this date, two weeks after the Kurama no Hi-Matsuri. You will receive your squad assignments the week after the festival. Dismissed!" Tsunade brushed her hand in a dismissive manner and the ANBU operatives disappeared immediately. The remaining shinobi disappeared and as Sakura was about to make the hand seal, Tsunade stopped her. Shizune left but Kakashi stayed behind; they needed to discuss official business.

"Hai shishou?" Sakura was slightly anxious. What business did they need to discuss?

"Sakura, your examination will be slightly different than the others."

"Because I'm a medic?"

"Correct. Since I have already trained and tested you to the standards of an ANBU medic, you are exempt from taking that part of the exam. While you will in some situations be acting captain, your assigned captain may overrule you as medics are not combat first shinobi. You will not be taking the exams as a kunoichi but as a medic first and kunoichi second; remember that." Tsunade's warning was clear. Any insubordination or deviation could result in her failing the exams. Sakura nodded her understanding.

"Now that that's out of the way, tell me, are you familiar with Nara Shikamaru?" Sakura was shocked at the question. Tsunade obviously knew they were the same generation, that they had a mission together creating an extensive medical journal together, and that he was her pre-exam proctor. What was she really asking?

"Hai, I'm familiar with him. But then, you already knew that shishou." Sakura tried to keep the skepticism from her voice. From Kakashi's choked chuckle, she failed.

"How do you feel about him? As a shinobi and as a person." Sakura hesitated, thinking about her perception of the Nara.

"He lack motivation at times, but cares deeply for everyone in Konoha. He is a brilliant tactician, arguably the greatest in the Land of Fire. He and I have good chemistry and work well together." Sakura bit her lip to stop the naughty side of her brain from drudging up images of exactly how good their chemistry was. She had to get a handle on her perverted thoughts or she'd never have dry underwear again! "As a person, he is nice and well mannered. I don't feel the urge to punch him every time he opens his mouth so that's always a positive. He is the only person I can have truly intellectual and informed discussions with that are unbiased and interesting."

Tsunade took her answer in before posing another question. "Do you find him physically, personally, and sexually attractive?"

"I don't see how that matters shishou!" Sakura burst out almost instantaneously. The bright red blush on Sakura's face easily gave Hinata a run for her money. How could Tsunade ask her something like that, and in front of Kakashi-sensei no less? Her romantic life was none of their business!

"It does, Sakura, so just answer the question." Tsunade growled out.

After long moments of debating if she wanted to incur the wrath of her volatile shishou, Sakura answered. "Yes, I find him physically, personally, and sexually attractive."

"Hmm good." Tsunade nodded, seemingly pleased with herself. Sakura felt absolutely mortified. Kakashi shook his head, wishing the knowledge of his student's attraction was not permanently ingrained in his brain.

"May I go now shishou?" As soon as Tsunaded nodded Sakura bolted out of the office and towards the stairs, not even thinking of activating the standard transportation jutsu. Tsunade smiled. If Sakura was still attracted to him, despite what had happened between them, then Shikamaru still had a shot at the happiness he deserved.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the last I'll have to hear of this topic?" Kakashi nervously glanced at the grinning Hokage.

"Because it won't be. I am going to insure that those two get together, and I'm enlisting a little help to make sure they stay on the right path." Kakashi sighed and shook his head at the gleam in his mentor's eyes.

"They've had enough of the Hokage's interference don't you think?" Tsunade thought about the situation she had knowingly and unknowingly thrust upon them.

"Fine I will give them a little time, but if it doesn't appear there will be a by the end of the ANBU exams, believe me, I'm stepping in and no one will stop me!"

"No one would dream of stopping you…Naruto." Kakashi mumbled and disappeared out of the office before the ceramic sake cup collided tragically with his face. Tsunade grinned, proud that she would aid the officially star crossed lovers in their quest for happiness.

* * *

Sasuke looked through the window out over the sandy dunes glowing bright under the moonlight. Despite the travel to Suna and rigorous activity, he could not fall asleep. His body had yet to adjust to chill of the desert at night and his mind refused to let him rest, instead replaying his conversation with Shikamaru. He did not know what it was about the ungodly hours of the night that constituted as the perfect time for him to rethink his humanity and purpose in life; couldn't he have deep thoughts during daylight hours? A slight tug at the warm covers caused Sasuke to glance at the stirring figure beside him. Sasuke felt his heart tug strangely as his eyes took in her waking appearance. Long brown hair scattered in every direction, the golden highlights glimmered in the moonlight cast from the window. Her tanned skin over toned muscle enticed him to touch her, and resume their earlier activities. A soft feminine groan slipped from kiss-swollen lips as she wiped traces of sleep from her vibrant violet eyes.

Miyui had occupied his thoughts, much to his annoyance, from the time after his conversation with Shikamaru about what they had done in the pre-examinations until he had reported to the Hokage before evening, then again once the Hokage had informed him that he was given a few days to take care of clan business specifically in Suna. How she explicitly knew his business was in Suna he would not speculate. Sasuke's thoughts were scattered when delicate feminine hands traced over the few scars dusting his chest and over the cut planes of muscle.

"Your body must be exhausted; you should be sleeping."

"I could say the same for you." Sasuke allowed a wicked smirk to overtake his lips.

"Hmm, pervert." She pinched his well-toned bicep.

"Hn, annoying." He replied.

"You know, I'm starting to think that is a term of endearment from you." Her giggle rang out in the silent room as she tried to stifle a laugh loud enough to wake the whole village. Sasuke smirked and shook his head at her antics. After the urge to let out a crackling laugh died down, Miyui examined her lover's taunt facial features. Many would miss the slight clench of the muscles in his jaw. They would not know the difference in the tension of his shoulders nor would they be able to accurately depict his moods. However Miyui prided herself on being able to read him after spending sufficient time with him and seeing him in situations ranging from diplomatic to intimate. She almost blushed at how intimately of situations she had seen him in, their current one a prime example.

"Something's bothering you."

"Hn." Miyui waited for him to continue. He liked that about her. While others would push him to talk, Miyui would wait patiently until he had found the correct words to say or time to speak. "Why do you allow me to come here?"

His question threw her off guard, but she guessed it was a good one. It had been almost a year since they'd met while he was on a diplomatic mission to Suna. She needed to drop some scrolls off to the Kazekage when she had nearly plowed into him as she opened the door to the office. He had looked at her with annoyance as if she were a bug who would not stop buzzing around him. She had been instantly star struck by his almost feminine beauty. His teammates seemed to be barely holding in their laughter as she blushed with embarrassment and practically slammed the scrolls on the Kazekage's desk before immediately bolting for the door. Gaara had called her back and assigned her as the envoy's tour guide around Suna. Over the two weeks that they stayed her thoughts had been plagued with the ever illusive Uchiha, always dark and brooding compared to his brighter and more conversational teammates. She had sworn she caught him looking at her a few times but she knew it could not be so; probably just her night fantasies causing her to see interest that was not really there. One of his teammates had suggested she take him to the training grounds for a spar while she and his other teammate went to look at the hospital and then a ramen stand. Miyui had been both happy and terrified; she would get to spend time with the stoic Uchiha, but dear Kami-sama she would get to spend time **alone** with the subject of her nightly desire. Hopefully she didn't make a complete fool of herself and proved herself worthy of her earned rank as a jounin of Suna.

The sparring session was challenging. His fire was superior to her wind style but she challenged his lightning style techniques. Somehow in their battle she had manages to get the upper hand and ended up straddled on top of him. They had both lost the ability to breath for what felt like forever. Her eyes locked onto his deadly sharingan and he could have easily disabled her, but he did not. His eyes melted back to their mysterious onyx and watched her, trying to discern her next move. Something had possessed Miyui to bend down and he didn't stop her. Her heartbeat in her chest and her common sense flew out the window. She leaned down further and placed a kiss onto his stone lips. Her brain screamed at her that if this was how she was going to die, she better at least make the most of it. To her shock and pleasure, he had kissed her back. His warm hands found purchase on her hips and held her steady as their tongues mimicked their forgotten sparring session. Through the fog of arousal, Miyui heard his teammates coming and pulled away. Looking into his eyes her short-circuited brain began to work again and she realized what she'd done. Mortified but not as much as she should be, she had blushed bright red and disappeared from sight. For the rest of their visit she refrained from looking at him or ending up in situations that could cause her to lose her mind again. She was relieved when he left; her mind could stop replaying their kiss over and over at night and she might be able to forget about the strange and hot attraction she felt to the Last Uchiha. She was saddened but relieved that she would never see him again and wouldn't be reprimanded for her completely inappropriate behavior to a guest. Until she did.

Six months later he returned on another mission and Miyui had nearly had a heart attack. She had tried her best to avoid him but he was anything if not relentless. She couldn't remember how he had found her home but she clearly remembered her shock when he climbed through her window the first night. He hadn't said a word as he stalked toward her and pushed her against the wall. Hadn't said a word as his calloused hands caressed her skin. Not a word as he dropped to his knees and lifted her leg onto his shoulder. If he'd said anything it was lost into her cavern as he devoured her. He hadn't said a word as he moved above her on the bed, bringing her to the gates of heaven over and over. He hadn't said a word as he kissed her before disappearing into the rising sun. The first words she could remember him saying was that he was leaving the next day after three days of bring her body pleasures she had not known existed. She had asked if he would come back. He said he didn't know. He did. Every time he was in Suna, which was relatively a lot since the new peace agreement between the villages, he would seek her out and bring her to new heights. Sometime between the time their tryst had begun and now she had given her heart to him, and he had gradually opened up to her as they spent hours just talking. She loved everything about him; that was why her heart was so elated every time he came back.

"It's not that I allow you to come back, Sasuke. It's that, well, if you are here with me…then I know you are not with someone else." Her voice tapered off. They never talked about feelings, more specifically she had never told him how she felt; she was unsure if she was just a way to release pent up tension. She wanted to believe that she was special, that he was coming all the way to Suna just for her and that no woman in his village would do, but she was not a genin with silly fantasies; she was a grown woman who had had her heart broken before because of unrequited love.

"Hn." Sasuke thought on her answer. Her words made him think of the first time Sakura had told him she loved him; she had plead for the smallest amount of his love, claiming she would be content just being around him. He had no idea what it was about him, or any man for that matter, that caused women to only accept the crumbs of affection.

"You would turn away from me, if you knew the horrors I have inflicted on others. You would dread my touch, if you knew the evil I was capable of." Sasuke turned from her and towards the window again. Miyui stiffened slightly and was shocked. A tear slipped down his face. Knowing him almost a year, she had never seen him cry or even bat an eyelash in regret. Not even when he talked about his brother; his voice had filled with emotion, but he had never let a tear fall. Miyui brushed the tear away and turned his face to look at her. He raised his hand to her shoulder, hesitating as if she would break.

"You told me ANBU missions were for the good of the village." They searched each other's eyes. He nodded. "Then I could never judge you for doing what you're Hokage asked you to do."

She said no more but pulled his lips down to hers. Sasuke went willingly, craving her to understand. She lay down further and he followed on top of her, shifting his muscled body over her smaller one. His fingers traced down the sides of her breast causing her to moan into his mouth. He swallowed her mewling sounds while continuing his perusal of her soft skin. They had to part for air but as the parted one way, he connected them another. Miyui could not believe he could drive her so absolutely insane every time they were together. They raced to the peak in a frenzy of movement, as if compelled by an ancient force. Sasuke searched for absolution within her as if only she could clean the blood from his hands. Her body moved with his every thrust, taking and begging for more. He could feel her tightening up; he had memorized her body's signals to him. He groaned as her muscles pulled him deeper into her, refusing more and more to let him pull out. His name was a mantra on her lips as stars danced behind her eyes and her body clenched feverishly and uncontrollably. Her nails scraped down him back adding to the sensation. Sasuke couldn't hold back with her body milking him like that. He surge into her one last time before releasing his seed into her.

Their pants mingled together and Sasuke could barely find the strength to roll off of her, less he crush her beneath him. He pulled her on top of his sweating chest and pulled the covers over them to protect them from the cold once their bodies cooled. He could feel Miyui's muscles turn to gelatin as his fingers stroked up and down the curve of her back. He breaths became slower and she lazily drew circles on his chest. After a time, he thought she was asleep and could feel his body coaxing him to follow her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." He could barely reply. The trip to Suna that he had made in a few hours when it should have taken at least two days, the toll from pleasuring her earlier, his thoughts plaguing him that were now silent, and sating his lust for her now all catching up to him. Miyui was so sure he was asleep.

"I love you." She whispered, feeling safe that he was not conscious to hear them, but lighter now that she had gotten the words off her chest. Sasuke felt his heart clench but he was too exhausted to reply. What would he say to her? He wasn't sure he could love, and even if he could love, did he love her? Thoughts better saved for another day. He did know for certain, however, that if his feelings were even half of what Shikamaru felt, that he could not have subjected Miyui to the brutality of the pre-exams.

* * *

Sakura walked towards Ichiraku from her meeting enjoying the somewhat unusually warm night. Her senses were still on red alert but she watched as shop owners closed up shop for the night and villagers began to head in with the newly risen moon. She knew Ichiraku would still be open due to many ninja frequenting the establishment after missions, namely team seven. A flare of chakra alerted her to a presence behind her and she was proud of herself for not tensing. She stopped and turned, waiting for Shikamaru to catch up with his leisurely pace.

"I thought you would have been home already." He fell into step beside her. Surprisingly there was no uncomfortable air between them. They walked in the direction of the ramen shop in relative peace.

"I skipped dinner because I was working at the hospital a little longer that I thought I was. Thought I'd get a bowl of ramen since I don't really feel like cooking." Sakura shrugged and Shikamaru nodded.

"Ino says you've been overworking yourself lately." Guilt undercut his words.

"Ino says you haven't been sleeping well lately, which is a big concern because you can sleep anywhere anytime!" Sakura joked with true concern in her voice. Shikamaru laughed and pulled the white flaps aside, letting her go into the village's favorite ramen stand first.

"Sakura-chan! The usual?" Ayame called from behind the counter. The kunoichi smiled and told the older girl that she would be having her usual. Shikamaru was a little shocked that Sakura had a usual and was so familiar with the waitress but then remembered Naruto practically breathed ramen and found it not so odd. Ayame smiled at Shikamaru and took his order before setting tea and two cups before them. Shikamaru picked up a tea cup and poured tea before handing it to Sakura and pouring his own. Sakura thanked him and took a slurp.

"How gentlemanly of you, serving tea to a girl." Shikamaru easily caught the amusement twinkling in her voice and eyes. It was easy to remember his previous thoughts on girls.

"My mother would kill me if I was anything but." He smirked and took a sip of his own tea. They made small talk about how the other was doing; avoiding the awkward conversation they needed to have. Ayame was so happy to see Sakura on a date with the Nara heir again. She had wondered, when they occasionally stopped by a few times together if they would begin dating, but time had passed and she guessed not.

"You sure didn't think that way when we were younger." Sakura thanked Ayame for her bowl and passed a pair of chopsticks to Shikamaru. He thanked her they waited until after they said the customary prayer and Sakura began eating to dig into his own bowl of steaming noodles and pork.

"I always respected women." Sakura rolled his eyes.

"You and I seem to remember your chunnin exams very differently." Sakura laughed as he blanched at the memories. Shikamaru was momentarily lost in the sparkling of her beryl orbs before snapping out of it and handing her a napkin as broth began running down her chin.

"That was different."

"Uh-huh."

"It was. I always got the feisty, spunky ones who could gut me in a heartbeat." Sakura nodded. He was right; Kin and Temari were fierce opponents and were practically the definition of feisty.

"Yeah, but I think I got your worst nightmare." Shikamaru agreed with her on that one. He would have never lived it down if he had fought Ino, didn't matter if he won or lost. They continued chatting about old memories, each simply enjoying the other's company. Shikamaru paid for their meal and walked her home. As they got closer, Shikamaru knew he needed to bring up the topic they were both dreading. Sakura could feel the shift in the air almost immediately. They stopped in front of her door.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for—"

"Don't, Shikamaru. It's okay, really I'm fine." She tried to give him her most reassuring smile. She didn't want him to continually apologize.

"You may pretend to be fine, Sakura, but I'm not." Shikamaru's voice dropped lower than she remembered it could go. He stepped closer to her and brought his hand up to her but not touching her. She flinched slightly and knew she had proved what he was looking for.

"The last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me." He whispered to her and placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over her smooth skin. Sakura swallowed and looked away from his hand and into his eyes. She could so clearly see the pain that mission and her fear had caused him. Sakura wanted to alleviate that pain, but she wasn't certain she could; she couldn't say that she would never be wary of him again, but she knew he wasn't her enemy.

"I'm not afraid of you, Shikamaru, I'm afraid of what you can do to me."

"I would never willingly do that to you again." He almost begged her to believe him. If she thought he was capable of forcing himself on her again, he would be sick.

"Not what you can do physically, but how you make me feel." Shikamaru's face scrunched. He could understand that. The last thing a shinobi wanted to feel was afraid and helpless and controlled. He had made her feel all of those things.

"I understand."

"No you don't." Sakura traced her tongue over the marks she had made on her lip earlier from biting them. She needed to tell someone how she felt and he was as good as anyone. "Shikamaru, you made me feel things I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have felt pleasure; I shouldn't have wanted more."

Shikamaru stood, mouth gapping, a little shell shocked. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what he should do or say. Part of him wanted to ask if she still wanted him, the other part did not want to hear her rejection. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt droplets of water against his skin. Tears made a silent trek down her cheeks but she did not cry and stood proud before him. Her eyes were compassionate but steeled. In them he saw the woman he fell in love with after spending hours and hours by her side and was relieved that he had not broken her. Sakura had completely mesmerized him. When they were in the academy, he had not taken much notice of her, not that he was awake enough to notice much of anything. In the Forest of Death, he had been too afraid of the Sound ninja to truly take notice of her but he remembered the respect he'd had for her for protecting her teammates at the cost of her life. In her fight against Ino he had only seen her as an obstacle stopping Ino from advancing. When he had led the mission to retrieve Sasuke, he remembered her as a whiny brat who placed all of her burdens on Naruto. Her obsession with Sasuke, like many of the other girls, had been a complete turn off. When he had been assigned the mission to rewrite the Nara medical journals and update the Nara medicinal garden he had groaned at the tedious work with her. But she had quickly changed his opinion of her from a whiny brat to a bossy kunoichi like every other woman in his life; man did he only attract the bossy ones? The more time he spent with her, the more time he got to know her. She was extremely intelligent, not so much as him, but she was the only girl he could have a decent conversation with. She seemed to genuinely care about his opinions and he didn't have to waste time explaining different concepts to her; she had to explain more to him about medical ninjutsu than he had to explain to her. On a few of their days off they had played shogi together, and while her strengths were more book smarts and memorization, she wasn't half bad at strategy.

He didn't know exactly when he had been so drawn to her or who had made the first move; as soon as their lips met he was hooked. They had been good friends for two years until Sasuke came back and he feared she would revert back to the girl she had been when they were younger. She had surprised everyone in the village when she didn't fall at Sasuke's feet. A part of him remembered the satisfaction and triumph he'd felt when he had slept with her the night Sasuke came back. Satisfaction that she was in his arms, not Sasuke's. Satisfaction that no matter if she went back to Sasuke in the morning, he was her first, and she would always carry him with her in a way that Sasuke could never disturb. They had drifted apart, still friends, but other responsibilities. He still remembered the feel of her lips on his, her body moving under him as if they had kissed and made love in his room just yesterday. He had let her go once; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Are you afraid of me?" Sakura's eyes widened with confusion as if she had never had the thought to be afraid. Shikamaru waited uncharacteristically on edge for her answer. He didn't know what he would do if she was afraid of him.

"No." She said incredulously. "I could never be."

Relief flooded to him as the hand on her cheek threaded through her long hair and the base of her neck. His other hand wrapped around the small of her back and pulled her flush against him. She could feel the warmth from his body seeping into her own. His smell of sandalwood and cinnamon invaded her senses and filled her with the familiar feelings of desire and safety that his scent and arms evoked. Shikamaru was all around her. He took a deep breath of her rose and vanilla scent; his body immediately responding to the familiar smell. Shikamaru looked deep into her eyes and it felt like he was searching her soul for the answer to some crucial question. Her hands rested on his chest, fingers curling around the soft but durable material of his flak jacket. The hand in her hair untangled itself and skated sensually down her back leaving pleasurable goose bumps until it wrapped around the small of her back.

"Good." His voice was deep and husky, resonating within her in deep waves. Her body told her that voice meant safety, protection, and another emotion she couldn't quite place. Something primal told her to latch onto his voice and to keep it within her.

"Because I intend to court you, in the hopes that you will agree to become the matriarch to the Nara clan. But more importantly, in hopes that you will become my wife." Shikamaru pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. He held her closely for a few moments before letting her go and bowing to her as if she were a noble. His deep russet eyes stared deeply into hers, branding her and etching themselves on her memory.

"Good night, Sakura." He vanished into the night, leaving a stunned rosette in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's feet barely touched the ground as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch, running for her life. She could feel them getting closer, could almost hear their voices.

"Okay, stop and think, Sakura, think." She scanned her surroundings trying to calm her breathing down. She made a hand sign and two clones of her appeared. She gave each clone a paper bomb to detonate if they were caught which would alert her to where her adversaries were and would also, hopefully, catch them in the blast. The three Sakuras took off in different directions, each one masking their chakra as they sprinted through the forest at break neck speeds. Sakura decided she'd loop around wide enough and retrace her steps back towards the village; if she could get to the village she'd be safe. Green rushed passed her while she sprinted; her legs felt like they were going to give out but she had to keep going. Pushing chakra to her legs, she kept sprinting until she heard one of her paper bombs go off. They were slightly farther away than she thought, on her nine, 10 kilometers away. Thank goodness they fell for one of her decoys; it would slow them down and give her more time to put ground between them. Still moving, Sakura made another set of clones, gave them a paper bomb, and they broke off and sprinted away. Sakura broke off her loop and began retracing her path. She wasn't sure if she was stepping on the exact branches but she knew her scent would be close enough, if they didn't stop, they would overlap to make it look like she hadn't come back this way again. She heard another bomb go off, closer this time; she needed to move faster. Once Sakura had overlain her scent enough on the tree branches, she dropped to the ground and slowed her speed. No ninja would ground run when being hunted; ground running at fast speeds took more cautiousness as anything could block her path, like the deer she almost ran straight into. Sakura, without breaking stride, leapt to the nearest branch and swung herself up. Her lithe body twisted into the air like an acrobat and landed on the narrow branch.

Deer, in this part of the forest? That could only mean one thing, reinforcements. Sakura tried to leap off the branch but she couldn't move. She looked down at her feet and saw the dark shadow beneath her spreading out. Great, she was caught. She should have never stopped running. Their voice grew closer; one louder than all the others was extremely pissed off if the tone of his voice was anything to go by. Sakura bit back her laughter; maybe the paper bombs were a little much, but the point of training was to prepare you for the real thing. The deer continued to look at her and she noticed the dark shadow beneath it too.

"So you used the deer as a launching pad…smart move, Shikamaru." Sakura called out. Shikamaru stepped out of the bushes he was crouched in. A light smirk rested on his face.

"You were right to be on guard. Be cautious of anything that seems out of the ordinary." Shikamaru nodded to the deer who brayed back in response. Shikamaru released his shadow technique and the deer nuzzled his hand before walking into the brush to find its way back to the Nara's part of the forest. Sakura turned and smiled at the men who had been pursuing her for the better part of the morning.

"Don't give me that sweet smile! You sicced a bomb on me!" Kiba yelled in outrage. Both his hair and Akamaru's fur were singed a little and stood up on end. Sakura couldn't hold in her laughter. She knew when she sent the clones with paper bombs that Kiba would be the one caught in the blast; he was the most impulsive.

"Sorry, Kiba, and especially sorry to you, Akamaru." Sakura rubbed the dog's fur earning eager licks on the cheek.

"Perhaps next time you will listen to me when I tell you to proceed with caution." Neji chastised his teammate. Neji was slightly irritated that he hadn't been able to tell the clone Sakura from the real one. However he shouldn't have been surprised since she was a medic and therefore possessed precise chakra control. So precise she could perfectly duplicate her chakra nature and pattern in a clone, deceiving even his byakugan. Sakura was truly a master chakra user.

"I thought you would have known it was clone, oh great all-seeing Neji." Kiba yelled causing a vein in Neji's temple to bulge. Sakura sighed, how these two ever worked together in ANBU she'd never know. Their skills were a great complement when tracking, which is why she'd asked them to train her, but their personalities were complete opposites.

"Sakura-san, you have gotten much faster, but leg weights would help you naturally improve your speed and stamina. Pushing chakra into your legs is not a good idea for the ANBU since you will need to conserve most of your chakra for healing." Lee offered her advice. Sakura nodded.

"Hmm, you're right. Would you mind training me for speed and endurance, Lee?"

"I would be honored to train the most youthful of all flowers! Gai-sensei I am one step closer to—"

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence." Neji warned. No matter if it was an innocent thought from Lee, Neji had taken notice of Shikamaru's proximity to the rosette over the last couple of days. Even how he stood now, his body turned towards her, belayed a sense of intimacy. He couldn't help but wonder if they were rekindling their romance. Or perhaps, from Sakura's slightly hunched shoulders, Shikamaru was pursuing her. Interesting indeed. The group of shinobi began walking back towards the village.

"The trick with back tracking your scent was smart, Sakura, but in the exams you'll need to be more thorough. I could tell you were back tracking because you left two trails. If you're going to even bother taking sensory ninja into consideration, you have to hide your scent better." Akamaru barked and nodded his head in confirmation of Kiba's words.

"Thank you for your help, Kiba." Sakura smiled again. She would take all of the advice to heart as Neji and Kiba were ANBU members, and Lee was her best chance at improving her speed since he was most like her. She would train harder with Lee to improve her speed but she had to be careful training with Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba; they could easily be her "enemy" in the exams and she didn't want them knowing everything about her fighting style and thought pattern.

"Thank you guys for helping me identify a few of my weaknesses. Now I know what I need to work on." The ninja nodded to the chunnin on guard at the gates and kept walking. Some villagers stopped to watch the elite group go by while others waved. Two children ran up to Akamaru and begged for a ride. Akamaru did not look too pleased when Kiba laughed and lifted them to his back. Sakura smiled at the peaceful feeling in her village. The laughter and joy may not have been why she became a ninja, but it was why she continued to be a ninja; to ensure the peace and happiness of the next generation.

Sakura stiffened slightly when she felt warm skin brush against her hand. She looked up to see Shikamaru gazing at her. As soon as their eyes made contact, Sakura averted her gaze. Since Shikamaru's declaration she had been nervous and skittish around him.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Shikamaru whispered.

"You technically didn't ask a question, simply informed me of your intentions."

"You're right, but there is the question of your acceptance of my intentions."

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant, but Sakura wasn't exactly sure how clans went about engagements and weddings. That was another reason Sakura had yet to give him an answer; she hated not understanding something. Clan engagements were different than regular engagements; even though she was a shinobi, in the eyes of the great clans, she was inferior and little better than a civilian. Shikamaru's heritage was as big a factor between them as the pre-exam.

"I can say that I'll court you all that I want, but if you don't accept the courtship, it means nothing."

"You could always go behind my back and ask my father if you're so interested." Sakura made light of a true fear of sorts. Shikamaru could easily ask her father for her hand; if he said yes, she would be obligated not only to allow the courtship but to marry Shikamaru as well. To do anything else would shame her family.

"I've forced you before; that's something I will never do again." The air between them became thick and heavy. Unconsciously they both stopped walking. They forgot about their comrades who were obviously eaves dropping on their conversation. The world seemed to narrow and blur around them; all of their attention zeroed in on each other. Shikamaru's eyes blazed with sincerity but Sakura's were filled with uncertainty. It had been a couple of days since Shikamaru made his declaration to her and she was still so uncertain of her answer. Would it be so bad for Shikamaru to court her? Was she ready to get married? Would she be able to forget that infamous night between them? What if he was her adversary in the ANBU exams? So many questions swirled in her head, clouding her judgment.

"Has your family approved of you courting me?" Silence answered her question for moments. Shikamaru debated on how much of the truth he should tell her; he decided she deserved the entire truth.

"My parents approved of you four years ago." Shikamaru watched her eyes widen in shock. He hadn't outright asked his parents if they would approve of Sakura; he wasn't thinking of nor was he ready for marriage. But his mother had, in the casualness that was meant as an order, informed him that Sakura wouldn't be a bad choice for a wife. His father had readily agreed with her, not because he wanted to keep his wife happy, but because he genuinely agreed with her.

"Four years ago?" Sakura echoed in disbelief. She had just been assigned to the mission with him four years ago, had barely known him beyond a smart but lazy slacker.

"I wasn't thinking about marriage, too troublesome, but my parents made their feelings toward you clear." Shikamaru shrugged and looked around. Kiba and Lee stood glaring as if the prospect of Shikamaru courting Sakura was an inconceivable notion. Neji feigned noninterest but it was clear he wondered about Sakura's answer as well. Shikamaru turned back to the stunned kunoichi and watched the different emotions flash through her eyes.

"I…I need more time to decide. A lot has gone on, and with the exams coming up, courting would be an added stress and worry that could prevent me from giving my all in training. It could also prove disastrous if we were assigned against each other." Sakura finally looked him in the eyes with complete certainty. Shikamaru memorized the different shades of green reflected in her orbs from the sunlight. He was so certain he could wake up to those clear, expressive eyes every day for the rest of his life; all he had to do was convince Sakura that he would be a good husband to her. He nodded. A request for more time was a good thing. It meant she would truly consider his proposal; she was also giving him a chance. Shikamaru turned his shoulders towards the rest of their group and waited for Sakura to begin walking to them before he followed.

"I should go get ready for my shift at the hospital. I'll see all of you later tonight; thank you again guys for your help!" Sakura waved and jogged off towards the hospital. The remaining shinobi exchanged fair wells until they would meet up again then went their separate ways. Shikamaru headed towards the hospital as well for his ANBU psychiatric evaluation to return to active duty. The nightmares were no longer as prominent as they had been during the time directly after his mission but, even if they were few and far between, they were still present. His mind was processing and readjusting back to its previous state, much to his relief.

* * *

Sakura set another file on the pile of care reports she had finished and let out a sigh. Paperwork was definitely not the reason she became a doctor. She rubbed her blurry eyes and looked at the clock, dismayed to see it had only been five minutes since the last time she checked. The clock was purposefully moving slowly to spite her. Sakura took a deep breath and grabbed another file from the stack of charts that required her signature and began to work. A poof of smoke filled her office, revealing a messy tuff of silver hair. Sakura thought she would have a seizure seeing Kakashi in a hospital without her having to threaten bodily harm or drag him here herself.

"Yo." Her sensei greeted casually, as if it were everyday that he visited the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here? Your quarterly physical isn't due for another month and a half." Sakura didn't bother to hide the shock from her voice.

"Why I can't come see my favorite student?" Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a small smile.

"Your favorite student's still in Suna and he won't be back until tomorrow." Sakura rolled her eyes. It had taken her some time to be able to joke about being his least favorite student. Over the years Kakashi had apologized for ignoring her when she was younger and shown true regret for not taking as much interest in her training as he did in Sasuke's, and even Naruto's.

"I'm insulted that you would think I could favor anyone over you Sakura. What has our relationship become?" Kakashi barely dodged the stapler aimed for his head. He smirked at his student and took a seat on the couch adjacent to her desk.

"What did you need, Kakashi-sensei?"

"First for you to stop calling me sensei—it makes me feel old," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Secondly, I wanted to check up on you—make sure you were ok." Kakashi's tone turned serious and Sakura set her brush on the waiting tray to prevent ink from dripping on her desk.

"I'm ok Sensei." Sakura tried to reassure him but Kakashi knew better. He had seen her sad too many times to not recognize when she was trying to fake happiness.

"Sakura, be honest with me." Kakashi said nothing else and waited for Sakura to reveal her feelings.

"I'm getting there." Sakura chewed her lip slightly and looked down then looked up with steel in her eyes. Kakashi felt relief as he looked at her. Yes she had cracks but she hadn't broken down like he expected her to. Kakashi had truly underestimated her, always thinking that she couldn't handle situations, that she would break down too easily and cry compared to her other teammates. But Sakura had grown much more than he had realized; it reminded him of their first chunnin exams and how much she had grown right beneath his nose. Regardless of her growth though, the ANBU exams were a whole other beast themselves. Part of Kakashi wanted to see how she would fair in the exams, but part of him didn't want to witness what would become of her if she failed.

"Kakashi-sensei, why weren't we trained for…situations like those in the pre-exam?"

Kakashi dreaded this question; it was a catch 22 situation. If they had trained the Konoha 12 for those types of situations, they would have stripped all essence of childhood from them. But not teaching them meant they were less prepared, putting them at a disadvantage. It was different for Kakashi's generation; they were at war so the necessity was great. But their generation had flourished in a time of peace, and the older ones wanted to keep them blissfully unaware as long as they could. Kakashi remembered the emptiness he'd felt after he and a kunoichi had experienced the required training.

"We didn't want to be responsible for shattering the illusions you had of the world." Sakura nodded and waited for Kakashi to say more but when he didn't, she knew he was reliving some of his own demons. Once the silence between them became too unbearable with negative energy, Sakura broke the quiet.

"Shikamaru asked for permission to court me, but I'm sure you already knew that." Kakashi nodded, signifying his prior knowledge.

"Have you given him an answer?" Kakashi watched for any shift in her facial expressions. Sakura shook her head, sending pink strands floating back and forth.

"No. I have so much to consider before I give him such a life altering answer."

"Which way are you leaning?" Kakashi was very curious in her love life, which had revolved around Sasuke for much longer than he had known her.

"I honestly don't know. The circumstances are less than ideal."

"When are circumstances involving life ever ideal?"

"I know, but this situation is completely different, Sensei. I find Shikamaru attractive. He's very intelligent and can be very hard working when he puts his mind to something; I like that. But he can also over power me, and I have no idea how to be a matriarch. I don't know if I would be able to continue being a kunoichi and I don't know how his clansmen will react to me."

"Have you talked to him about your concerns?" The look on Sakura's face told him she hadn't. Kakashi sighed; he was never good with emotions and Sakura was an emotionally based person.

"Perhaps you should talk to his mother. From my knowledge she was not a born into a clan either and she may be able to give you some beneficial advice." Kakashi suggested. Sakura nodded. Yoshino Nara would be a good person to talk to or maybe Ino's mother could help her out. After a few more minutes of conversation, Kakashi left, leaving Sakura to contemplate her situation again. With her concentration absolutely shattered, Sakura left the unfinished files for tomorrow and went home to change.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her work. Her jade eyes stood out amongst the black of her eyeliner and mascara. Sakura bit her lips to add natural color before applying a thin coat of gloss. She ran her hands down her tight royal blue dress, loving the feel of the shimmery satin as it hugged her curves. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back, contrasting beautifully with her creamy skin and the rich color of the dress. She slipped a pair of silver earrings in her ears to match her heels then grabbed her clutch and headed down to her door. Just as Ino was about to knock Sakura opened her door. Ino smiled at her best friend's appearance before stepping back so Sakura could lock her door.

"Well don't you look amazing!" Ino hugged her, careful not to deposit make-up anywhere it didn't belong. Sakura winked at her before complementing the blonde on her skin tight white dress that brought out her recent tan. The girls walked down the darkening street not oblivious to the stares they received from both shinobi and civilian men, who traced their curves with diligent eyes.

"You are going to cause the boys to have a heart attack." Sakura giggled as Ino winked to a flabbergasted man.

"Good cause tonight we are on the prowl!" Ino slightly nudged her.

"You aren't allowed to be on the prowl; Kiba would have a fit."

"That's what I'm counting on." Ino winked. Kiba and Ino were notorious for their escapades together. Neither one of them wanted a relationship at the same time but they never minded falling into bed together. Sakura had heard more than she personally wanted to know about Kiba's slightly dominating style in bed; as one would expect from the alpha male heir to the Inuzuka. At the thought of dominating males, Sakura's mind crept down the avenue of her own experience with a man who had no problems being on top. Sakura shook her head immediately, unwilling to go down that trail of thought.

They reached the dance bar in no time. Fire Sparks was the best place to go in Konoha for anyone who was looking for a little fun. Both civilians and shinobi loved dancing in the fire themed bar until the early hours of the morning. They looked around before Ino saw Tenten waving at them over the blaring dance music. The girls made their way through the already crowded entrance over to the table where the Konoha 12 usually sat. They greeted everyone before downing a quick Fireball to get their buzz started. Sakura immediately saw Kiba's gaze dance over Ino and shook her head; the chase had begun already. Sakura turned when a hand grazed her side and was shocked to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow?" She half screamed over the beat of the music.

"Had to get back early." He didn't go into more detail so Sakura assumed it had something to do with a mission. She wiggled into the booth and grabbed a few edamame and popped them into her mouth. Ino made small talk with Hinata, pretending to ignore Kiba's glances as he talked to Choji. Once a majority of their group had arrived so they wouldn't lose their table, the gang hit the dance floor, eager to shake off their individual stresses. Sakura was surprised even Neji and Sasuke took the floor; they were notorious for their refusal to dance, mostly because the entire female population of Konoha had asked them to dance at one point or another. Sakura enjoyed dancing with some man before she felt a prickling sensation on her neck.

Shikamaru sat at their booth trying hard not to laugh as Choji and Shino tried to corral an already intoxicated Lee back to their booth. Naruto tried to avoid drunkenly thrown punches in an attempt to get the people away from the taijutsu user. His eyes picked up on a flash of pink that was slightly disguised with the shifting red, yellow, and orange lights that swirled over the dance floor. Shikamaru took in Sakura's appearance; his eyes slowly followed every curve revealed by her dress while his mind filled in the blanks of what was hidden under that whisper of a dress. Sakura turned and made eye contact with him and he smiled unapologetic for being caught staring. He glanced down her body then regained eye contact and smirked appreciatively. He held her gaze as he stood up and made his way to the dance floor. Unbeknownst to them, Sasuke, Ino, and Neji watched on with curiosity, wondering who would make the first move, and where that move would lead them.

Sakura didn't hear exactly what Shikamaru said but the other man smirked and backed off. Sakura watched as he circled behind her and caressed the curve of her hip through her dress. He pulled her back to him and pressed their bodies together, swaying to the upbeat tempo. They didn't say anything to each other, just kept dancing to the music, their bodies never more than a hair's breadth away. The pulse of the music added to the heat from bodies and Shikamaru's woodsy smell was hypnotizing. Sakura could barely think as the warm skin of his hands connected with her thighs. Fingers danced over the toned muscle and skimmed the rising hem of her dress. Sakura grasped his neck feeling his chest rumble and his muscles ripple. They lost all awareness, only focused on each other. Shikamaru grazed his lips down her throat, catching a few drops of sweat as they raced over her skin. Sakura shivered loving the contrast.

Somehow they had danced into a dark section of the bar, separated from other dancers. Shikamaru turned them so that Sakura was pressed against the slightly cool walls of the bar with him shielding her body from curious on lookers. He placed a hand on the wall and the other on her thigh, pulling her powerful leg to rest at on his hip and trapping her in his embrace; Sakura was in no hurry to break free. As Shikamaru was about switch his attention to her lips, he felt a few taps on his shoulder. Shikamaru place Sakura's leg back on the ground, allowing her to adjust the skirt of her dress before turning to the woman who had interrupted. Sakura's eyes met that of the blue haired beauty that had stopped her from going further than she should have. Sakura should have been grateful for the pause that allowed her to analyze the great mistake she could have made, but currently Sakura was a little ticked this woman hadn't left them alone.

"Yuna." Shikamaru acknowledge with a lazy tone. His posture was that of a bored slacker but his eyes were sharp and alert. The woman, Yuna, threw his a seductive smile and lowered her thick eyelashes.

"I came to see if you wanted to have some fun." Her eyebrow rose as she glanced over at Sakura then back to Shikamaru. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the blatant challenge.

"I'm sure you can see he was busy having fun already." Sakura returned with sugary politeness. Yuna glanced at her again before turning back to Shikamaru. He ran his thumb over Sakura's hand before responding to Yuna.

"Thanks but I'm fine, Yuna." Shikamaru allowed his tone to be slightly sharper than needed but Yuna simply shrugged it off and turned.

"When you realize she'll only ever give it up to Uchiha, you know where to find me Shika." She tossed the snarky comment over her shoulder with one last lust full stare at Shikamaru before disappearing into the crowd. Shikamaru waited a few moments to make sure she was gone then turned back to Sakura. He couldn't read her mood but if he had to guess, it would be a mix between furry, indignation, and curiosity. Shikamaru sighed but did not say anything. Sakura pursed her lips and fiddled with the bottom of her dress.

"So who was she?" Sakura pinned him with a sharp look that demanded an explanation, as if Yuna and his acquaintance was a difficult technique she wanted to master.

"Yuna."

"I gathered that from what you called her, Shikamaru." Sakura rolled her eyes and Shikamaru had to fight the urge to laugh lest he meet one of Sakura's deadly punches up close and personal. Shikamaru sighed; he really wanted to avoid this conversation.

"Yuna is an ANBU member. She and I used to be bedmates, from time to time." Sakura's eyes widened. For some reason it bothered her that Shikamaru had had sex with someone else, more than it should have. She didn't have a claim on Shikamaru. _Yet_ her mind reminded her.

"Oh. Do you and she still?" Sakura fished for information.

"No. I have other plans."

"Plans that don't include her?" Shikamaru smirked slightly but held a straight face when he turned back to her. Shikamaru recognized she was analyzing Yuna—evaluating if she was competition or not. If Sakura view Yuna as a threat it meant she saw his as something worth competing for.

"If I wanted to marry her Sakura, I would have asked her." Sakura looked into his eyes for a minute before nodding her head and walking back towards their table. Shikamaru followed her through the crowd of sweaty bodies; maintaining contact with the small of her back the whole time. The remainder of the evening passed without incident but Shikamaru caught the not so subtle look from Ino as she scowled, looking to where Yuna sat at the bar watching then back to him.


End file.
